Konoha University
by MichiSaru
Summary: Hinata se fait pousser par son père qui veut qu'elle quitte la maison... maintenant. Troisième année en Administration d'entreprise, elle va vivre des aventures inoubliables dans une résidence mixte. Inoubliable, ce peut être positif ou négatif. Cette fiction s'adresse à des personnes averties, rating MA, pour la suite. Touche de Battle Royale à partir de la fin du 5e chapitre.
1. La rentrée

Disclamer again and again : Masashi Kishimoto, mon cher, ses personnes sont à vous. Je m'incline.

Je m'estime extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs encore aujourd'hui. Je me fais vieille comparativement à vous tous, des étudiants probablement au secondaire ou l'équivalent en France. Parce que le Québec, le «high school» des États-Unis. En tout cas, pour cesser ces conjectures, merci infiniment de me porter attention, à moi et ces personnages superbes qui savent engranger l'imagination. Voilà.

Ceci est ma quatrième fanfiction. Toujours sur le thème de Naruto. Les personnages y sont presque tous sauf les plus insignifiants, du moins assez pour ne pas retenir mon attention. Vous êtes prêts ? Voici mon premier chapitre. SchoolFic sans être trop OOC. Je les ai faits plus vieux simplement pour mon bon plaisir ou bien parce que cet âge me rejoint plus (attention, qu'ils aient 25 ans ne change rien à leur apparence sauf peut-être un peu plus de virilité ou féminité).

**P.S. il est très IMPORTANT de laisser des commentaires (reviews) pour savoir vos avis. C'est bon pour l'inspiration et je ne peux pas deviner ce que vous en pensez. J'en attends quelque uns pour faire la suite de cet épisode.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Une rentrée mouvementée**

L'école date de plusieurs siècles, comme souvent au Japon. Une grille noire défend farouchement l'entrée de Konoha University. Dans cette école, il y a plusieurs milliers de personnes, plusieurs dizaines de programmes. Les premières années ont au moins 18 ans, les deuxièmes au moins 20 ans , la troisième année 22 ans et plus de 24 ans pour la quatrième année. La maîtrise commence à 26 ans. La raison, c'est que cette école très stricte partage une session d'une année de théorie et une autre de stages afin de perfectionner sans cesse leur apprentissage. C'est seulement à cette étape, à chaque deux ans, qu'enfin ils peuvent graduer. Vous suivez le raisonnement ? Chaque année universitaire en fait deux réelles. En tout cas. Il y a bien sûr des confréries, des sororités, des immeubles pour les universitaires. Sinon, le village de Konoha a aussi des maisons pour les étudiants.

Tout cela devient bien compliqué pour une simple histoire, n'est-ce pas? J'aime bien modifier les choses trop simples. BON.

La rentrée scolaire a lieu en début avril sous les cerisiers en fleurs, qui font pleuvoir des pétales sur les universitaires excentriques, calmes, surdoués ou simplement parvenus. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, cheveux hérissés dans toutes les directions, chemine à travers la foule tant bien que mal pour aller dans sa classe d'Activité Physique III, cours par ailleurs obligatoire pour tous les élèves du troisième niveau. Un pavillon entier est consacré aux différentes salles de sport afin de subvenir aux besoins corporels des étudiants - le besoin d'activité, notamment.

Tout ça pour dire que Uzumaki Naruto était vraiment en retard. En poussant la porte gigantesque du gymnase, il s'est bien aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul. Seulement cinq de ses compatriotes sont là. Un jeune homme aux gros sourcils, possédant des yeux noirs exorbitants avec beaucoup trop d'énergie pour huit heures une journée de rentrée scolaire. Il discute activement avec ce qui semble être leur professeur qui lui ressemble étrangement, vingt ans plus tard. Une fille avec quatre couettes blondes et un bandeau noir, un air franchement ennuyé imprimé sur le visage. Temari, études internationales relationnelles. Un jeune homme au maquillage violet et jaune sur toute la partie supérieure du corps s'est installé tout près d'elle. Kankûro, étudiant en théâtre spécialisé dans les marionnettes. Un autre aux cheveux noirs couette sur le sommet de la boîte crânienne regardant la fille d'un seul oeil, maintenant l'autre fermé au visage endormi qu'à moitié. Shikamaru. Étudiant en mathématiques appliquées. Un énorme chien blanc se prélasse dans un coin accompagné de son maître. Maître qui a les bras croisés, le haut du corps écrasé sur l'animal, les cheveux bruns en bataille - en guerre même - des triangles rouges sur les joues.

Aucune réaction notable à l'arrivée du blond. Mais si peu de chose n'arrête pas Uzumaki. Il se met donc à pestiférer par-dessus Lee, l'encourageant par le fait même à continuer leur lapsus sur l'entraînement surhumain qui doit être de mise pour cette première journée. Une fille aux cheveux roses assez longs, yeux verts, Sakura - faculté de médecine - se pointe en même temps que la coqueluche des troisième année. Génie entrepreneurial. L'air hautain, dirigeant le monde sans faire le moindre effort et sans sembler même le désirer. Cheveux noirs en coupe étrange, yeux noirs, visage blême. Uchiha Sasuke.

Derrière lui suit ce qui doit être le reste du groupe. Un garçon aux cheveux rouges comme du sang, tatoué sur le front d'un kanji de la même couleur. Des cernes qui datent de plusieurs années d'insomnie. Gaara, suivant le même cursus que Naruto. Taille très imposante, cheveux bruns, tatouages de tourbillons sur les joues, Chôji étudie l'alimentation et démontre régulièrement son enthousiasme pour la nourriture. Une jeune femme blonde avec une grande queue de cheval, le visage à moitié couvert par une frange, yeux bleus, habillée très légèrement, Yamanaka Ino, sciences de la nature spécialisation florale.

Un visage éternellement caché par un capuchon et des verres fumés. Shino, ne parlant jamais donc études inconnues pour le moment. Une fille à chignons comme la princesse Leia entre, elle aussi accompagnée d'un homme aux yeux blancs bleutés, cheveux noirs et longs sans enthousiasme. Hyûga Neji - administration d'entreprise - et Tenten - métallurgie. Une jeune femme se cachant derrière eux, visage caché par les deux poings, yeux semblables au garçon devant elle, cheveux aux reflets bleus, très longs, toupet carré. Hyûga Hinata. Administration d'entreprise également.

-Quel bel échantillon de la jeunesse de Konaha ! Je vais faire l'appel des noms, dit alors le professeur. Je ferai la présentation du cours par la suite.

Il énuméra les noms présents sur la liste. Pas un ne manquait. Ceux qui dorment se réveillent enfin. Les uns épiant les autres, se retrouvant ensemble pour la première fois. Douze inconnus qui se verraient trois heures par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année théorique.

-Vous avez tous été promus en troisième année, et il m'est indiqué dans le plan de ce cours que vous resterez également dans le même groupe, plus quelques ajouts, pour le cours d'intégration officielle à la société de l'emploi japonaise. Le professeur m'a communiqué que les équipes que je choisirai resteront les mêmes, pour garder l'esprit d'équipe. Si vous avez un réel problème, nous pourrons en discuter en dehors de la classe et effectuer les changements appropriés. Je nomme donc les équipes.

Hyûga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru

Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku No Gaara, Rock Lee

Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chôji, Sabaku No Kankûro, Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku No Temari, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyûga Neji.

- Pouvez-vous bien me dire pourquoi son chien est considéré comme une personne à part entière, demande avec dédain la blonde Yamanaka.

- Vous poserez cette question à la rectrice Tsunade la prochaine fois que vous la verrez... si jamais vous la voyez. Bon. comme indiqué dans le plan de cours qui sera à votre disposition sur le site web de l'université, Activité Physique III joindra une partie théorique et une partie pratique. Pour le premier cours, je propose un réchauffement de 27 tours de gymnase au pas de course dès que vous serez tous en habit convenable. Je vous exhorte donc dès que vous serez prêts, à rejoindre vos équipes respectives afin que nous puissions commencer. GO ! clame-t-il en claquant les mains ensemble.

Les élèves rejoignent donc les vestiaires sans traîner. Hinata se cache entre les quatres autres filles, le visage avec une teinte rosée accentuée.

* * *

**À partir de maintenant, POV Hinata.**

-N-n-nous sommes obligées de mettre les vêtements de l'école, vous croyez ? finis-je par souffler.

Des shorts mi-cuisses avec un t-shirt rouge long mais moulant, surtout que mes seins finissent toujours par gâcher le paysage... Pas moyen de courir sans qu'ils soient franchement encombrants, ceux-là. Impossible de ne pas les voir, peu importe comment je suis habillée. C'est malheureux mais mère Nature a décidé d'être un peu trop généreuse. Mal au dos, poids important qui penche mon corps légèrement vers l'avant.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils nous les ont remis à l'entrée... répond les cheveux roses (métaphore), regard en biais.

-J-j-j-j'espérais simplement que c'était un signe d'appartenance de l'université, je sais pas, moi.

-Vous habitez dans les résidences, vous ? change de sujet Temari. Moi je m'installe cette semaine.

J'ouvre mon sac en prenant les vêtements de sport. Je me dirige vers les cabines pour me changer. Pas question que qui que ce soit puisse me voir en sous-vêtements. Je ne suis plus vierge depuis quatre ans, et j'ai eu le temps de me dégêner, mais devant d'autres filles je me sens beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. La comparaison me rend malade.

- J'habite dans une maisonnette proche de l'université. Il y aurait de la place pour au moins une autre personne, mais je tiens à mon intimité, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire... dit Sakura, suivi d'un ricanement des autres.

- Mes parents approuvent le choix du Alpha-Phi-Chi pour le moment, indique Ino.

- Les miens sont très possessifs, ils veulent que je reste jusqu'à la fin des études, révèle Tenten.

- Dans laquelle comptes-tu aller, Temari ? demandai-je à travers le rideau me séparant d'elles.

- Alpha-Phi-Chi me semble bien, répond-elle en acquiesçant la tête vers Ino, mais il y a des maisons mixtes de coopération étudiante, et ça me semble plus intéressant pour tout vous dire.

-Mon père veut que je me détache de ma famille, donc je dois obligatoirement trouver quelque chose le plus rapidement possible... si jamais vous entendez quelque chose à ce sujet... finis-je par dire.

- D'accord, disent les autres.

Après avoir terminé d'enlever mes propres vêtements, j'essaie d'enfiler le haut réglementaire. Pas évident. Deux obstacles précis se retrouvent sous pression. J'espère juste que le tissu va résister à l'envahisseur. Je fourre tout le fatras dans mon sac, que je range dans un casier barré. Donc... Inuzuka Kiba et son chien, avec Uchiha Sasuke. Celui-là j'en ai déjà plus entendu parler que je peux le supporter. Justement...

-Dis, Hinata... tu es avec Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun... tu es tellement chanceuse, je pense monter un plan pour changer d'équipe... Je vais devoir trouver une super excuse parce que tu as vu comment il a l'air sévère ce prof-là ? On ne sait toujours pas son nom, mais on commence déjà à connaître son caractère de merde... se plaint Sakura.

Au lieu de répondre, je préfère me faufiler à l'extérieur. Kiba avec son gros chien, je ne risque pas de me tromper. Je me demande ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à se faire tatouer sur le visage, de plus des triangles. J'ai un an, six heures par semaine pour le découvrir.

-Hejimemashite. Hyûga Hinata desu, dis-je en m'inclinant profondément devant ce garçon, relax, en symbiose avec son chien énorme d'un blanc immaculé.

-Hejimemashite. Inuzuka Kiba desu, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, découvrant une petite canine dépassant de sa lèvre inférieure, s'inclinant légèrement. Peu commun.

Il louche vers ma poitrine, je croise donc mes bras devant. Mais son chien, Akamaru, a décidé de ne pas me laisser me refermer sur moi-même. Il se lève de toute sa grandeur pour me renifler de bas en haut. Je plisse les yeux de peur que d'un coup, il ne m'aimerait pas. Et qui sait ce qu'il peut faire, je n'ai jamais été en contact direct avec la race canine. Me manger la tête ?

-Uchiha Sasuke. dit une voix très proche.

Ah, ce gars dont Sakura parlait tantôt. Afin d'éviter de me faire arracher la tête, j'ignore l'intervention. Le chien ayant déterminé que je ne suis pas une menace potentielle durant ce court laps de temps, il me lèche carrément la joue. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise alors qu'il s'intéresse maintenant au nouveau venu dans l'équipe. Le même cirque, avec pour finalité un faible grognement.

-Kiba-kun, pourquoi ton chien est-il un membre de notre équipe ? Je veux dire... euh... je comprends le meilleur ami de l'homme mais quand même nous sommes à l'université, non ?

- Il est spécial, je me suis arrangé avec la rectrice pour l'introduire dans les cours. Je l'ai depuis sa naissance, et je me suis dit que comme vétérinaire il est important de ne jamais sous-estimer la vie d'un animal. En tout cas, le projet a été accepté sans que j'aie besoin d'insister au plus haut point, s'explique-t-il.

Vétérinaire. Intéressant. Cinq minutes et j'en sais plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il aime bien parler.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous prêts pour l'action, commencez les 27 tours ! Et que l'équipe la plus rapide gagne !

C'est évident que ce n'est pas moi qui vais gagner quoi que ce soit. Ma vitesse n'est pas mon plus bel atout. Je n'ai cependant pas du tout compté sur les capacité d'un chien énorme et surexcité. Tout en comptant mes tours, comme dans la plupart des classes, je ne cherchais pas à me démarquer, et avec Chôji nous restions vers l'arrière, toutes les filles ensemble. Dès que les hommes eurent enfin fini, le sensei, ne tenant plus en place (cela faisait déjà une heure et demie que le cours était commencé) ordonne l'arrêt des troupes. Nous nous asseyons les jambes croisées, face à un tableau noir, Akamaru posant sa tête sur mon genou droit. C'est impossible de résister à un animal qui m'offre de l'affection.

-Nous allons donc commencer le premier bloc de théorie pour vous permettre de respirer un peu. Nous allons parler du corps humain, de ses limites et des sécrétions corporelles internes qui régularisent...

Blablabla. Ce n'est pas ce cours précisément qui va changer quelque chose dans mes résultats par rapport à mon programme d'études. Je divague donc, repensant à la discussion avec mon père.

***Flash-Back***

Mon père ayant porté plus d'attention à ma plus jeune soeur Hanabi, croyant qu'elle serait une meilleure héritière que moi, fut surpris par mes résultats à cette école, avoisinant ceux de Neji. Il me parla à part, après un souper convivial deux jours avant la rentrée, pour me dire qu'il m'appuyait finalement après tant d'années d'effort. Il m'annonça par la même occasion que mon départ serait imminent.

- Hinata, tu te dois de vivre maintenant ailleurs que dans la maison familiale. Tu sauras trouver plus de maturité et te débarrasser une fois pour toutes de cette gêne qui t'embarrasse tant. Je te somme de déménager sur le campus de l'université et cela le plus rapidement possible. Je comprends que cela est difficile pour toi, mais cela promet des changements bénéfiques. Garde tes notes dans le premier rang et nous te soutiendrons financièrement dans cette entreprise. Tu trouveras alors tes propres relations, comme nous l'avons tous fait avant toi.

Tout cela dit sans méchanceté, bien sûr, mais le coup de poignard au thorax n'aurait pas pu faire plus mal sur le coup.

***Fin du Flash-Back***

Je médite encore là-dessus quand Akamaru, qui trouve manifestement les cours théoriques aussi barbants que moi, se met à baver sur mon uniforme.

-Kiba, peux-tu reprendre ton chien, parce que je vais être mouillée de fond en comble d'ici la fin du cours si ça continue... que je chuchote à son maître.

-Mouillée de fond en comble... AHAHAHAH ! s'exclame-t-il.

Tout le monde nous regarde, le professeur s'est tu... Le rouge envahit mon visage et je fais un face palm (se frapper avec une main dans la figure de honte). Même Sasuke, assis près de moi, me fait sentir des secousses des épaules puisqu'il se retenait à grand peine de rire.

-Vous pouvez continuer, dis-je d'une voix grave. Mon compatriote aime bien se raconter des histoires pour passer le temps, désolée.

Kiba me regarde alors, ses lèvres formant un cercle parfait d'incrédulité. Après quelques ricanements, le sensei recommence son enseignement. Pour quelques secondes, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était temps pour nous de se changer avant d'aller dans un autre cours.

De retour dans les vestiaires.

-Hinata ! me fais-je accrocher par Temari.

-Euh oui, Temari-san.

-Mon petit frère m'a parlé que justement dans sa maison de coopération étudiante, il y a deux places qui se sont libérées. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en dis, mais moi j'irais visiter ça le plus vite possible ! En plus peut-être qu'il y aura des gars mignons !

-Ma priorité est de trouver un endroit où habiter, peu importe c'est où.

-C'est sur le campus même. Une sorte de confrérire-sororité bizarre en tout cas. On pourrait y aller ensemble, si tu veux ! Laisse-moi ton numéro de téléphone, je t'appelle ce soir! commence-t-elle à s'exciter.

-Tiens, le voilà, dis-je en lui remettant sur un bout de papier avant de retourner me changer.

-Le cours SOISEJ (société officielle d'intégration à la société de l'emploi japonaise) n'a pas lieu demain, demande innocemment Ino ?

-Oui, à 11h30, répond Sakura.

-SASUKE-KUUUUUN! s'exclament alors les deux filles de concert.

-Je te donnerai des nouvelles demain alors, Hinata ! me dit joyeusement Temari en essayant de couvrir le bruit.

-Parfait, merci !

Je me change rapidement afin d'arriver au domicile paternel gigantesque. Il sera enfin heureux de savoir que sa fille aînée quitte le nid familial. Parce que peu importe cette visite, je vais habiter dans cette maison. Du moins, si la place n'est pas prise auparavant. Je vais attendre l'appel de Temari, juste au cas.  
Bref, la nouvelle m'enchante plus depuis que je sais que je ne suis pas seule à rechercher un endroit où aller. Je sors dans le stationnement, essayant de me déplacer sans frapper quelqu'un malencontreusement. Il y a une moins grande foule que les dernières rentrées. Parfait. Je vois maintenant mon automobile qui m'attend sagement depuis quelques heures. Elle est blanche, une Cadillac Escalade de l'année, parce que bon, mon père ne veut pas que nous paraissions pauvre. Je l'aime et l'ai surnommée affectueusement Shiro. Je m'assois derrière le volant et mets mon CD de musique mixte. _What if the storm ends_ commence à emplir l'habitacle. Cette chanson me rend triste à chaque fois. C'est vibrant d'émotions. Je me dirige donc tranquillement vers ma maison, qui ne le sera plus très bientôt. Je remarque alors Naruto et Saruka se dirigeant à pied dans la même direction. Je devrais les faire monter. De toute façon, mon retour ne presse pas. Je baisse donc ma vitre.

- S-s-s-s-salut, vous voulez monter ?

- Oh Hinata, c'est toi, non, je préfère regarder les cerisiers en fleurs, répond Sakura.

- Et moi je préfère la regarder pendant qu'elle regarde les cerisiers en fleurs, ahaha ! rit Naruto.

La répartie de Sakura est rapide.

- BAKAYAROOOOOO ! hurle-t-elle en lui cognant la tête avec son poing, les yeux exorbités de colère.(Vous voyez le tableau, non!)

Je préfère m'éloigner de ces gens. Peut-être est-ce contagieux d'être aussi emporté et colérique. Je me remets sur le droit chemin et avance. Ça m'a bien servi d'être gentille, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui vient de se faire frapper par ma faute. Voudrais mieux de ne pas essayer de m'intégrer. En arrivant devant ma demeure, je me dis que le jardinier a bien travaillé pour la floraison. Les cerisiers ne sauraient être plus beaux. L'odeur est époustouflante. Cela ravit mes sens. Je m'introduis dans le hall d'entrée bien frais à la recherche de mon père. Je le trouve finalement dans un corridor assez éloigné. Un hasard, d'ailleurs, puisque j'allais à ma chambre déposer mon sac.

-Hinata. As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé, dit-il avec agacement.

-Oui père. J'ai une amie à moi qui m'appelle ce soir pour aller visiter une maison d'étudiants.

-Rappelle-toi seulement que peu importe où tu te trouves, tu représentes notre famille. Tu as presque vingt-cinq ans, je te fais assez confiance. Ne jette pas le déshonneur sur la Sôke, Hinata, c'est mon seul conseil. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. J'ai de nombreuses connaissances à Konoha University, tu le sais, et tes professeurs sauront te guider dans la voie qui est la tienne. Mon rôle est maintenant terminé, il est temps de faire de toi une vraie femme. Tu as une semaine pour aller grandir ailleurs.

Toutes ces belles paroles peuvent sembler ignominieuses, mais mon père ne compte pas changer, je dirais même que ses paroles dénotent de l'affection. Oui, vous avez bien lu.

-Merci, père, je vous suis redevable, dis-je doucement en m'inclinant très bas.

Nous nous séparons ainsi, moi continuant vers ma chambre et lui allant autre part. Des que la porte est fermée, je m'empresse d'appeler Temari... eh non, c'est elle qui a mon numéro, non l'inverse. Merde. J'aurais dû y penser, mais il est bien trop tard. Je me connecte aux réseaux sociaux. Deux invitations d'amitié sur Facebook. Inuzuka et Uchiha. Une demande d'ajout au groupe «Activité physique III et SOISEJ 2014». Ohhhhh ! Et si Temari y était dejà inscrite, elle est peut-être branchée réseaux sociaux comment ceux qui ne peuvent pas manger leur déjeuner - le matin - sans gratifier tout le monde de remarques fort peu objectives. J'accepte les trois demandes. La photo de profil de l'Uchiha ne manqua pas de me faire rire. Torse nu, les abdos contractés devant un miroir, prenant lui-même la photo pour ses ... 4318 amis. Celle de Kiba le montrait étendu dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, avec son chien qui dormait à moitié couché sur lui. Je vais voir le groupe, qui a pour photo Rock Lee, souriant, le bras tendu devant, le poing fermé et le pouce relevé. Membres : 8 messages : 2.

Temari en fait partie. Bon. j'écris sur le mur, sous les encouragements et la bonne humeur du fondateur du groupe (Ça va aller plus vite pour se rejoindre! et Je suis tellement content d'avoir un si beau groupe !) : «Temari-chan, je n'ai pas ton numéro, ça serait important que tu m'appelles rapidement, s'il-te-plaît.» Et voilà. Quelques minutes plus tard, plongée dans les livres, je reçois enfin son appel.

-Allô Temari-chan!

-Salut, tu voulais avoir des nouvelles ? Tu t'ennuies déjà ?

-Mon père m'a donné une semaine pour partir maximum, il faudrait que j'aille visiter ça dans vraiment pas longtemps.

-À 19h ce soir, ça t'irais ?

-Oui oui, on se rejoint où ?

-Je vais te donner l'adresse, attends un peu... GAARA ! C'EST QUOI L'ADRESSE ! crie-t-elle à part.

Mots inintelligibles.

-T'as entendu ?

-Non.

-66613 allée des Bibliothèques.

-Je suppose que c'est en plein milieu du campus, avec un nom comme ça, je me trompe ? Près de la faculté de Lettres ?

-Oui, c'est une grande rue qui contourne le bâtiment avec des maisons étudiantes comme celle-là.

-Je vais être là à 19h pile.

Je replonge dans mes lectures sur l'administration des ressources humaines d'une entreprise commerciale en filant tout droit vers 18h20, oubliant de souper, le stress augmentant de minute en minute. La visite ne sera pas longue, je reviendrai manger par la suite. Et si la résidence ne me satisfait pas ? Serais-je obligée de chercher comme une folle en dehors des heures de cours ? Y aura-t-il simplement un endroit pour moi dans cette université ? Oh Kami-sama... J'empoigne mes clés et me précipite vers Shiro. Rendue à l'université, je repère rapidement le bâtiment de la Faculté des Lettres. Alors cette rue la contourne... 18h54... oh ! Je la vois. Je m'engage donc sur l'Allée des Bibliothèques. 16600... j'aurais dû la prendre de l'autre côté. J'accélère, allant presque jusqu'au bout. 66613. Oh wow, c'est presque aussi grand que chez mes parents... Une énorme maison à colonnes de quatre étages. Je laisse mon véhicule dans l'entrée en demi-cercle. J'aperçois Temari jaser avec le gars aux cheveux rouges de la classe, assise sur l'escalier de l'entrée. Je n'avais pas pensé que son frère y habitant, il doit y avoir en effet plusieurs autres jeunes hommes ici. Je sors de Shiro, les mains tordues d'appréhension.

-Te voilà ma chère ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-elle en m'entraînant à l'intérieur par le bras.

-Bonjour, Temari-chan.

-Tu te rappelles de mon frère Gaara ? Il est dans notre classe.

-O-o-o-oui, Temari-chan, bonjour Gaara-san.

Je n'ose pas me retourner pour le regarder. Cette situation est beaucoup trop gênante. Il passe une carte magnétisée pour débarrer la porte.

-Ceci est le hall d'entrée. Il y a un ascenseur au fond, parce que durant les déménagements c'est plus pratique. Les deux premiers étages, incluant le sous-sol, sont réservés au sexe masculin et les deux derniers pour les femmes. On a le droit d'entrer, mais pas d'y habiter. Le rez-de-chaussée est séparé en deux : cuisine et salon.

Elle me fait entrer dans la cuisine. Monstrueusement grande. Cinq tables pour huit sont alignées, d'un bois sombre et élégant, chaises aux motifs travaillés. Le lavabo est d'une grosseur de cuisine industrielle, une chambre froide et une chambre de congélation, des armoires à foison sans que cette pièce aie l'air engorgée. En gros, une cuisine pour 32 cohabitants. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. C'est irréellement spacieux.

- Allons dans le salon... Bon.

Le salon. deux murs de divan en continu, un projecteur, des consoles de jeux et trois bibliothèques pleines à craquer. De petites tables disséminées en continu.

-Montons à l'étage des filles.

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur Gaara.

-Il peut monter avec nous.

Okayyy, c'est aussi simple que ça...

-Chaque étage possède huit chambres et quatre salles de bains. Les salles de bains sont mixtes, mais les portes se barrent.

Gaara passe devant moi.

-Celles qui sont libres sont la 23 et la 27, finit-il par dire en désignant les numéros. Je vais vous débarrer les portes.

Il agite de nouveau son passe devant une cavité d'où sort une lumière rouge qui vire au vert. Cette carte est magique. Elle ouvre toutes les portes.

-Pas de couvre-feu, si il y a un _party_ il faut prévenir deux jours avant, les invités hors résidence sont bienvenus mais jusqu'à 23h en règle générale. Pour les résidents d'un autre étage, à moins de déranger, il n'y a pas de problème.

Ma future chambre serait la 23, et se révèle autant grande que celle chez mes parents. Il y a deux murs blancs et deux autres d'une couleur violacée. J'aime. Mon père pourra même me rendre visite sans que je n'aie honte de lui montrer mon habitat.

-G-g-g-gaara-san, cette chambre est-elle disponible maintenant ? bégayai-je en refermant la porte.

-OUIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! sautille Temari. Moi aussi je veux habiter ici ! En plus je vais pouvoir surveiller mes deux frères !

Gaara roule ses yeux verts vers le ciel.

-Allez, dis-moi il y a combien d'hommes iciiiii !

-10 anciens, 6 nouveaux, répond-il sans enthousiasme.

L'explosion de joie de la blonde fait vraiment peur à voir.

-Vous allez en reconnaître quelques uns.

-A-a-a-a-ah oui ? Qui par exemple ?

-Surprise. Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone.

KAMI-SAMA ! Mon visage prend toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Aussi direct... Oh làlà... Je lui donne ou pas mais QUE FAIRE ?

-Pour que mon père s'arrange avec toi pour les conditions, rajoute-t-il.

-Oh, c'est mon père qui s'en occupe, tiens c'est sa carte d'affaires.

Je me sens vraiment très bête.

-Ça urge vraiment, je suis prête à déménager demain.

-On va faire ça en accéléré.

-Attends un peu, tu as dit TON père ? C'est à lui cette maison ? Votre famille est propriétaire ?

-Bienvenue chez les Sabaku No, dit-il sombrement.

J'allais habiter avec trente-et-une autres personnes, enfin de la vie, déménager de chez moi pour respirer ! Quelle bénédiction. Un peu plus et je le serre dans mes bras. Mais non, il ne faut pas exagérer.

-Ravie d'entrer en votre possession.

Je n'ai pas dit ça... À voir leurs airs, manifestement oui.

-J-j-j-j-e voulais dire ravie de pouvoir habiter ici.

-Bon, un autre_ party_ qui s'annonce...rechigne l'autre.

Temari gambade joyeusement jusqu'à l'extérieur de la résidence.

-M-m-m-merci Gaara-san...

-Ravi que tu entres en ma possession, lâche-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux avant de fermer la porte brusquement.

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**


	2. Nouvelle vie

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto possède les personnages de Naruto et leurs dérivés !

_Je continue à écrire cette histoire en espérant finir par avoir plus de commentaires... merci !_

**K-OnWorld : Je ne possède plus de blog/skyblog depuis mes 15 ans... c'est-à-dire depuis 10 ans ! Merci pour tes commentaires encourageants :)**

**Lassa : Merci j'adore écrire, en espérant que le reste te plaira autant !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie

Hinata habite désormais dans sa nouvelle demeure depuis votre dernière visite dans ce monde.

P.O.V Hinata

J'ai finalement déménagé pour ma plus grande consternation, mais aussi pour le plus grand bonheur de mon père. Il a été franchement ravi en daignant visiter ce matin l'humble demeure dont je serai la locataire désormais. Nous sommes mardi. Mon père a appelé monsieur Sabaku No dès ma rentrée à la maison. Il était huit heures. Tout était réglé en moins de cinq minutes, puisque je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'ils se connaissent déjà grâce aux entreprises. L'argent change rapidement de mains dans leur milieu.

Tandis qu'il mandait un employé de maison avec une mallette d'une centaine de milliers de yens, le paiement pour l'année, à aller à la banque qui fermait à 21h, il a fait venir trois autres employés qui servent généralement à l'entraînement au déménagement de mes meubles. Comme nous avons une femme de chambre qui met tout en ordre impeccablement, cela ne fut pas long.

De curiosité, tous les autres employés étaient rassemblés devant ce qui devenait très rapidement une pièce sans vie. Vers 23h, tout fut terminé. Mon lit refait par les plus grands soins (les derniers) de la femme de chambre qui devait s'assurer que tout soit parfait. Sabaku No Gaara fut mandé par son père de veiller à la bonne disposition de mes biens matériels. Penché dans le cadre de la porte, le regard suspicieux, il notait mentalement tout ce qui entrait dans mon nouvel espace vital. Je remerciai avec cérémonie les employés de maison de leur dévouement à ma famille.

J'étais extrêmement fatiguée de ma journée. Apparemment, mon père voulait se débarrasser de moi. J'étais sous l'emprise d'une autre grande famille empirique, avec leur fils le plus jeune pour le moins oppressant et surprenant. Temari sa soeur, par contre, risque de changer la donne de ma routine habituelle dans une maison glacée sans rires et trop de reproches. Une énorme demeure, oui, mais avec cette fois des habitants qui ne sont pas payés pour s'occuper de moi. Ni me surveiller.

Après la visite officielle de mon père, qui, pour une fois, ne regretta pas mon choix, je dois aller au cours de SOISEJ, où je serais encore affublée du groupe d'Activité Physique III. Je pèse sur le bouton de l'ascenseur afin de descendre au premier, de traverser le salon et la cuisine, et de sortir au-dehors. J'ai 10 minutes de chemin à faire à pied, si je ne suis pas la route conventionnelle. Pas question de refaire la rue dans sa longueur pour aboutir au département de Lettres. En marchant tout droit, je devrais théoriquement aboutir au département de la Société Japonaise. Théoriquement. Mais dans le monde réel, je suis aux prises avec une espèce de minuscule forêt où les arbres s'entremêlent et un étang siège au milieu avec de petites grenouilles. Endroit, qui je crois, va finir par devenir mon préféré. Un petit paradis à quelques minutes, c'est formidable.

Finalement plus de vingt minutes en retard, j'entre dans l'amphithéâtre 103 sous le regard des autres occupants, légèrement essoufflée, son sac à ordinateur portable en bandoulière

-Alors, mademoiselle Hyûga, vous daignez vous joindre à nous. C'est une bonne chose. Malheureusement pour vous, je vais devoir sévir à votre endroit, dit sombrement un professeur à l'air blême et aux cheveux longs et noirs. Ses pupilles verticales ne sont pas engageantes pour la suite. Vous me ferez un compte rendu de 5 pages sur la nouvelle que je vous indiquerai à la fin du cours. Vous viendrez me voir.

J'ai envie de mourir de honte. Je n'ose pas regarder mes camarades de peur de surprendre un regard méprisant.

-Qu'attendez vous pour vous asseoir ? Allez, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos équipiers.

Quelqu'un me tire la manche et je me retourne aussitôt. Qui oserait donc me toucher ? Oh, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était Akamaru. Le seul «visage» heureux ici, manifestement. Les uns somnolent malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, les autres attendent avec un ennui considérable un stylo à la main. Je m'assied à la place libre entre Kiba et Sasuke.

-Cet Orochimaru a le don de bien commencer une session, n'est-ce pas, Hinata? me chuchote à l'oreille le brun, les yeux à semi-fermés.

-Il s'agit bien du cours de Société officielle d'intégration à l'emploi japonaise, je sais. Vous devrez donc signer un contrat gouvernemental au terme de ce cours qui vous permettra éventuellement de pratiquer l'emploi que vous désirez lorsque vous aurez terminé votre cursus scolaire. Donc, je vais vous présenter le livre sur lequel nous allons travailler durant les deux prochains mois. Il s'agit de _Battle Royale_ de _Kôshun Takami_. Vous allez devoir le lire en entier pour la semaine prochaine. Nous en disserterons en longueur. Il me semble important que vous preniez conscience ce à quoi la rébellion envers le gouvernement pourrait mener dans un monde comme le nôtre. Bien sûr, c'est une solution extrême, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que des idées aussi radicales seraient acceptées pour épurer la population.

Inspiration profonde. Sourire de détraqué. Parfait, un professeur pro-extrême-droite... Et malgré tout cela, l'université l'a engagé ? Quelle idée navrante.

-Bien sûr, vous devrez performer tout au long de cette année. Y compris dans cette classe, vous comprenez. Donc, vous avez intérêt à être ici à l'heure ou avoir une foutue bonne raison pour ne pas vous présenter. C'est compris de tout le monde, interroge-t-il en laissant traîner son regard sur moi.

Je sens des frissons remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas transparente pouvez-vous m'expliquer...

-Vous devrez me remettre les travaux à temps, sinon votre note sera d'un 0 pointé. Il y aura un travail par quatre semaines à produire. Je vous donnerai les sujets sur une feuille explicative. Je spécifierai tout ce dont vous avez besoin. En cas d'interrogation, et je ne tolère pas cela en ma présence, vous pourrez vous en remettre à mon fidèle étudiant au doctorat, Yakushi Kabuto, dit-il en désignant un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blancs, semblant travailler sur sa thèse à l'écart des élèves de premier cycle. Je déteste devoir répéter, alors qu'il n'y aie pas une seule personne ici assez stupide pour m'adresser la parole sans avoir longuement réfléchi auparavant. Vous sortirez d'ici parfaitement aptes à vous adapter en société comme tout être humain suffisamment intelligent devrait en être capable.

-C'est plombé pour moi, rigole le blond Uzumaki, de connivence avec mon cousin Neji.

-Monsieur Uzumaki! Justement la rectrice m'a donné certaines consignes à votre sujet. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Quand au présent, vous auriez dû comprendre avec l'arrivée de mademoiselle Hyûga en retard, que je déteste par-dessus tout me faire interrompre. Cela démontre un signe de faiblesse intellectuelle de votre part. Vous aurez donc vous aussi à faire un travail de 5 pages sur la nouvelle que je vous donnerai à la fin du cours. Ne vous fatiguez pas à copier sur votre camarade, sinon vous serez expulsé, nargue le professeur Orochimaru en se léchant goulûment les lèvres d'anticipation. Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit d'inintéressant, sachez qu'à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, votre travail devra contenir le double de pages.

Pas un seul son ne sort de la bouche des étudiants. Il est particulièrement sévère, mais cela ne surprend pas vraiment. Avec un cours d'institution gouvernementale, nous aurions dû deviner. La principale devise est de garder profil bas tout en performant le plus possible. Et cela à toute heure de la journée peu importe la situation. Voilà l'avenir du vingt-et-unième siècle selon Konoha. Comme nous sommes plusieurs milliers dans cette seule ville, il faut savoir s'intégrer et se fondre dans la masse sans problème. Ce n'est seulement qu'avec des résultats scolaires exceptionnels que les différences sont admises. Et pour cela, je commence à être douée. L'encadrement extrêmement strict renferme aussi les pires perversions, puisque tout sentiment tend à être annihilé.

Le reste du cours se passe en long monologue du professeur, expliquant le pourquoi, le comment et l'histoire de la création de ce cours, sans personne pour oser enfin l'interrompre. Je vais sans doute devoir me mettre aux stimulants pour suivre ce cours sans dormir, bercée par la voix monotone qui semble se ravir par sa propre présence. Quel malheur. L'heure s'écoule très lentement, les secondes sont comptées, et enfin 15h30 arrive. Oh non, je dois rester ainsi que Naruto pour écouter ses remontrances de nouveau. Les étudiants se dépêchent de partir, de peur d'entendre leur nom dans la bouche d'Orochimaru, ce qui voudrait dire supporter sa présence plus que nécessaire.

Nous restons assis à nos places sans bouger. Enfin, Naruto se dandine sur sa chaise depuis une heure et demie, mais bon.

-Je vous donne cette feuille que j'avais préparé dans l'optique que plusieurs personnes mal élevées seraient introduites dans ce cours, dit le professeur en tendant deux feuilles.

Tandis que je descendais l'escalier pour aller chercher la description du travail, le regard aux pupilles fendues se plisse de désespoir.

-J'espérais malgré tout que la famille Hyûga eut mieux encadré son héritière, dit-il a mon intention.

Je ne dis pas un seul mot qui me risquerait un autre travail dont je n'avais pas besoin. Je baisse simplement les yeux en saisissant la feuille.

-Vous pouvez partir. Quand à monsieur le fanfaron Uzumaki, vous restez.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'agrandissent en se posant sur moi, me suppliant de le sauver. Mes joues rougissent, je garde le regard baissé vers le sol en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne tiendrai certainement pas tête à un tyran la deuxième journée de cours. D'ailleurs, c'était le seul aujourd'hui. J'ai six cours par semaine, dont deux le jeudi. Comme nous avons beaucoup de travaux, les cours ne durent que trois heures. Je peux donc aller contempler la nature dans mon nouveau petit coin de paradis.

Dès ma sortie du bâtiment, je me heurte à une cohorte d'étudiants qui sont trop pressés pour faire attention à la beauté des sakura en fleurs. Mais moi je les vois d'un oeil libéré, avec du temps devant moi, sans obligation de retrouver mon véhicule parmi des centaines d'autres. Je vais garder le même trajet, simplement en partant plus tôt les prochaines fois. J'arriverai même dix minutes en avance, tiens. Les jours où il fera mauvais temps j'aurai toujours la possibilité de ma voiture.

Alors que je réfléchis, une fleur entière se dépose sur mon sac. Je la saisis afin de renifler son parfum.

-J'espère qu'elle sent bon, dit un homme au visage maquillé en apparaissant à ma gauche.

Sabaku No Kankûro.

-O-o-oui, effectivement. Les fleurs sentent toujours bon, surtout au printemps.

-Mon petit frère m'a fait part d'une curiosité ce matin. Se pourrait-il que tu aies emménagé dans notre résidence étudiante ? m'interroge-t-il en esquissant un mouvement pour entourer mes épaules de son bras.

Je fais un pas vers la droite afin d'éviter le contact. Quand même, il va un peu vite en affaires je trouve.

-O-o-oui. Je suis arrivée hier soir. Il était tard.

-Ton père a de sacrées relations pour avoir pu te faire entrer aussi vite. Le nôtre ne fait confiance qu'aux familles influentes.

-L-l-les Hyûga ne se laissent pas impressionner facilement en société. Surtout mon paternel. Il a une grosse entreprise financière.

-Tu es la plus vieille de ta famille ?

-D-d-des enfants,oui.

-Oh, l'héritière en plus.

-J-j-je suis destinée à devenir vice-présidente dès ma sortie de l'université, je vais remplacer mon oncle.

-Tu t'en vas à un autre cours ?

-Non, je retourne chez nous pour commencer le travail d'Orochimaru.

-Et c'est sur quoi ?

-La mort exquise de Claude Mathieu. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le cours. Je vais aller trouver ça à la librairie pour commencer.

-Je t'emmène?

-A-a-ah non merci, je vais prendre ma propre voiture, merci beaucoup de la proposition, répondis-je en inclinant la tête.

-Dommage, dit mon interlocuteur avec un large sourire.

Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si heureux pour un refus catégorique... À sa place je ne le serais pas ! Sans plus faire attention au frère Sabaku No, je me dirige entre les bâtiments, prenant le même chemin que pour venir en cours. Je retrouve vite la tranquillité des arbres en me retournant pour m'assurer de ne pas être suivie par un indésirable. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui connaisse cet endroit. Un gros chien blanc zigzague entre les troncs pour rattraper une grosse branche tirée par mon compagnon de classe doublé de mon équipier. J'espère passer inaperçue, mais pour une deuxième fois, ce souhait ne se réalise pas.

-Hé hoooo, Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce trou perdu ? crie Kiba pour se faire entendre.

-A-a-allô, hum, j'ai décidé que ce chemin serait plus rapide pour faire le trajet entre la résidence et les cours, dis-je en me rapprochant.

Il est trop tard pour se sauver, de toute façon. Je respire profondément l'air environnant aux vertus relaxantes. Peut-être vas-je réussir à ne plus bégayer. C'est gênant, à la fin.

-Ah oui, toi aussi ta résidence est proche ?

-Oui, c'est la résidence des Sabaku No, je ne me rappelle plus du nom exact.

-AH ! Tiens, c'est drôle, c'est la mienne aussi ! Je suis au deuxième étage, je parie que tu es au quatrième.

-C-c-comment tu peux le savoir ? dis-je, réellement surprise.

-Tu as un air de princesse, et les princesses aiment les hauteurs. Simple logique, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Comment répondre à ça ? Je remercie mentalement Akamaru qui décide à ce moment précis de nous bousculer dans sa hâte de continuer à jouer.

-D-d-doucement, Akamaru, nous sommes beaucoup moins gros que toi ! Ils te laissent le garder dans ta chambre?

-Bien oui, je te dis, je réussis toujours à avoir ce que je désires. Pour peu que je le veuille vraiment.

Il les a, ses répliques qui tuent.

-Bref, c'est donc pour toi que le party est organisé. Ça va être malade vendredi soir !

-Q-q-quoi ?

-Ben oui, tu ne t'attendais pas à passer «free»? Tu es dans une résidence étudiante... bravo dans le monde universitaire...

-Vous fêtez toutes les arrivées de cette façon ? Il doit avoir beaucoup de party, non ?

-Depuis que je suis arrivé, toutes les fins de semaine. La semaine est plutôt tranquille. Tout le monde fait des travaux, ou placote ou écoute des films dans le grand salon. Il y a un film tous les soirs, j'aime bien.

-I-i-il n'y a pas moyen que j'y échappe ?

-Aucun. Tu vas enfin découvrir les joies de ton âge. T'as l'air d'une vierge froide, on voit que tu n'as pas beaucoup sorti.

D'une vierge froide. Wow, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme description.

-La maison des Hyûga est très stricte. Sur tous les aspects.

-Autant qu'Orochimaru ?

_Certainement bien pire que tu le penses._

-Autant à sa façon.

-Nous, les Inuzuka, sommes élevés avec un chien comme meilleur ami. Nous prenons soin l'un de l'autre. Ma mère possède toutes les cliniques vétérinaires de la ville. C'est strict mais supportable. Elle n'était plus capable de me supporter alors elle m'a envoyé ici. Tous les enfants des plus influents personnages viennent dans cette résidence qui est la nôtre.

-Je ne savais pas. En tout cas, je dois rentrer, il faut que j'aille à la librairie, dis-je en m'éloignant vers l'orée du bois.

-Je viens avec toi. Allez, Aka, suis-nous, répond-il en agitant la main vers son chien.

Il nous dépasse en courant dans tous les sens. Excité comme tout, il ne doit pas être facile de le garder enfermé dans une chambre. Kiba continue à déblatérer sans demander de réponse de ma part. Une fois arrivés dans la maison, aux abords de la cuisine, nous nous séparons. Je monte dans ma chambre pour aller porter mon sac, glissant la carte-clé dans ma poche ainsi que mon porte-feuille et mes clés de voiture. En entrant dans la librairie, je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument pas où chercher le livre qu'Orochimaru demande pour son travail. Je me dirige vers le comptoir pour demander l'emplacement. Un jeune homme au teint extrêmement blanc et cheveux courts noirs, Sai, selon son badge, me regarde sans comprendre.

-La mort exquise ? Attends, ça doit être sur ma base de données, le nom ne me dit absolument rien.

J'attends patiemment qu'il cherche, ce qui me semble être une heure entière. Je déteste perdre mon temps. J'aurais dû essayer de trouver moi-même.

-Oh oh oh, il me reste un exemplaire en inventaire, suis-moi.

Nous nous rendons dans la section «Nouvelles étrangères» et me sort, victorieux, un tout petit livre.

-Merci beaucoup, ce sera tout.

Je paie mon achat et retourne en vitesse sur l'Allée des Bibliothèques. Je commence à lire d'abord avec suspicion, et ensuite avec joie. J'y passe même deux bonnes heures. Je ne me contente pas de la première nouvelle, mais de toutes. C'est excellent. J'ai même tellement d'inspiration que je débute ma dissertation, avec la feuille d'instructions à portée de main. Je fais trois page sur cinq avant de m'endormir doucement mais sûrement sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

_Vendredi soir, six heures._

-Oh Kami-Sama, Hinata, arrête de faire ton hystérique, c'est une fête parmi tant d'autres. Tu devrais être contente d'avoir une amie avec qui partager le centre d'attention ! s'exclame Temari.

J'ai peur. Fondamentalement peur de ce que cette soirée va donner, moi qui ne fait jamais rien de mal, et mon père qui me tuerait s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à faire ! Mais, en fait, logiquement, comme nous sommes tous de hautes familles, je ne devrais pas m'en faire. Après tout, cela fait trois jours que tout le monde me répète que c'est tout-à-fait normal. Que je dois vivre ma jeunesse, et cetera...

-Tu fais ta gamine ! Un peu d'alcool va finir par te dégêner, ma fille, c'est moi qui te le dis ! C'est vraiment ça que tu comptes mettre ?

Toute la classe d'Activité Physique III/SOISEJ sauf Lee, Neji et Tenten sont déjà présents et éméchés au premier étage. Ils viennent tous de familles renommées. Il y a les deux frères Uchiha, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chôji, Shino, Shikamaru,les deux frères Sabaku No, et plusieurs élèves que je n'ai même pas encore rencontrés se saoulent en notre honneur, Temari et moi. Du moins, je suppose, selon les bruits qui nous parviennent trois étages plus haut. Je suis habillée sobrement, sweat-shirt et leggings.

-Oui, Temari, c'est ce que je compte mettre. Je ne veux pas passer pour une fille facile !

-Un peu plus et tu te mettrais un col roulé. Si tu veux passer inaperçue, je te suggère fortement de t'habiller plus léger. Tu en montres juste assez pour ne pas être obligée de te déshabiller au milieu de la soirée !

Je lui jette un regard dubitatif.

-Une petite robe, ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

Je pousse un soupir de mécontentement en cherchant dans mon garde-robe.

-En parlant de se déshabiller, tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un, Hinata ? Parce que ce soir, ça risque d'être chaud si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Non. Enfin oui, je ne suis plus vierge, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et mon père l'a découvert. C'est tout. Sinon, je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par «chaud...», avouai-je en me retournant, un robe violette à la main.

-Montres-moi ça...

Elle me prend la robe des mains en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

-Passes-moi de ciseaux.

Pendant que je m'affaire dans ma commode pour en trouver, elle finit par me donner une réponse.

-Tu sais, à moins d'être en couple et fidèle, en résidence, les relations sexuelles sont choses courantes. En plus, ici, nous avons des intérêts communs et tu ne me diras pas qu'il n'y en a pas deux ou trois de ton goût... Ils sont presque tous à croquer ici.

-C'est sûr, ils sont tous très beaux, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de sauter comme ça sur les gens...,

Je lui tends les ciseaux enfin retrouvés. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé, car elle coupe la jupe de ma robe en biseau, fendant le côté le plus long. C'est indécent, trop pour moi. La blonde surprend mon regard.

-Tu vas être très belle là-dedans. Mets tes petits souliers noirs que j'ai aperçu tantôt et ça va être parfait.

Oh làla... demain je n'y penserai plus, tout sera terminé. J'empoigne mes souliers et le résidu de robe, court me changer dans les toilettes communes.

Temari attend devant, toujours superbe dans sa robe noire courte... très courte selon moi. Elle a l'air habitué aux fêtes étudiantes, alors je dois lui faire confiance sur les conseils. J'enfile le tout et dans ma plus grande appréhension nous nous rendons au lieu de mon désespoir.

La musique est bonne, du pop qui donne envie de danser. Je me fais présenter Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori et Kisame. Avec le frère aîné Uchiha, ils forment les anciens de cette résidence. Ils ont une chimie étrange, exacerbée par l'alcool. Si je ne les ai pas déjà vus, ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas à les recroiser de sitôt, pour ma plus grande joie. Konan me semble plus modérée, donc m'est plus estimée d'emblée.

Il y a beaucoup de place au rez-de-chaussée, mais tout le monde semble se rassembler dans un espace ridiculement restreint.

-Tiens, prend cette boisson gazeuse pour commencer, me dit Temari en plaçant un verre sortir de nulle part entre mes doigts tremblotants.

Je prends une gorgée. Hum, ça goûte le 7up. C'est bon. Mes sens commencent à se réveiller imperceptiblement, tandis que ma gêne décroit.

-Allez, il faut aller parler à Pein !

(Pour ceux qui ont lu Tremblement de vie, vous savez combien j'aime les initiations inaugurées par Pein)

Nous allons donc voir le garçon aux multiples piercings faciaux. Il claque son verre plusieurs fois sur la table la plus proche. La musique baisse les décibels.

-Nous avons ici nos deux nouvelles pensionnaires de cette semaine ! Vous savez comment les accueillir, je vous fais confiance, qu'elles se sentent chez elles ici. À votre santé, les filles, s'exclame-t-il en buvant le contenu de son verre en quelques secondes.

-Bonne initiation ! répondent en choeur tous les autres occupants en faisant de même.

Temari et moi nous regardons, faisons un grand sourire à la ronde avant de les imiter en leur levant nos verres. Ouf, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit seulement de la boisson gazeuse. Je me sens plus libre, plus joyeuse, et prête à faire des folies. Je ne bois jamais d'alcool, ce n'est pas surprenant. Malheureusement, avec l'alcool, je deviens la bouche sèche très rapidement. Il faut que je boive un autre verre. Les joues rosées par la chaleur et la proximité d'une trentaine de personnes, je demande une boisson à mon amie. Qui s'empresse d'accomplir mon souhait. Je bois lentement, fais des sourires à chaque personne que je croise, ma timidité n'est plus qu'une habitude oubliée ainsi que le bégaiement. Je suis plus sûre de moi, vraiment. Finalement, boire ce n'est pas dégradant et je m'en faisais pour rien. J'aime bien la sensation. Les frontières éclatent au rythme de la musique qui a repris de plus belle. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie de parler et pas seulement parce que je suis obligée. Gaara est bientôt devant moi, les cheveux flamboyants, yeux semi-ouverts.

-Alors, tu t'amuses ?

-Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! lui répondis-je.

-C'est bon.

Et il se retourne, son verre de rhum & coke chancelant. Un à qui ça ne fait pas nécessairement de boire. Par contre, il y a une personne que je connais qui est enchantée (à part Temari bien sûr). Kiba. Il passe de conversation en conversation, et à chacune il s'accoude sur le cadre de la porte pour se soutenir, je suppose. L'alcool semble bien lui faire. Je décide d'aller lui parler. Il est libre de discussion depuis quelques secondes, ce qui ne risque pas de durer. Sauf si je m'éclipse vers ma chambre, ni vue ni connue. Mais non. J'ai trop envie de rester, cette sensation de délivrance doit être exploitée. Il n'y a pas de mal à boire si je me sens mieux, c'est logique.

-Salut !

Il me fait signe qu'il n'entend rien. Je me rapproche de son oreille.

-Salut ! que je répète.

-Alors, ce n'est pas si pire que ça ? répond-il proche de la mienne (oreille).

-Non tu avais raison, j'aime ça, en plus l'alcool ça goûte bon.

-Ton verre est presque vide. Je te propose de le remplir et de danser ensuite, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Je ne peux pas, je suis une vierge froide, tu ne rappelles pas ? répliquai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

-Je retire mes paroles si tu viens danser avec moi.

Je penche ma tête afin de l'observer. Est-il sérieux ou pas ? Ma faculté d'analyse a considérablement réduit. Ses yeux bruns rencontrent les miens. Il affiche un sourire de toutes ses dents. Mignon. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pensé ça? Non non non... Avant que je puisse répondre verbalement, il a déjà remplacé mon verre par un plein. Mais voyons, je ne comprends pas d'où toute cette boisson vient. Celle-ci est rouge.

- Vodka canneberge, tu devrais aimer. Bois ton verre et on se trouve un coin pour bouger.

Un coin pour bouger? Je ne penserai plus à cette soirée demain matin, je suis mieux de continuer à boire. Il m'entraîne subrepticement en tapinant (Kaamelott) vers un coin du hall d'entrée, où la musique se fait plus forte mais avec moins de personnes au mètre carré. Il se positionne à quelques centimètres de moi et commence à bouger sur le rythme. Mon encéphale s'embrouille lentement mais sûrement au fur et à mesure que l'alcool s'infiltre dans mon sang.

Sang qui monte sur mon visage et me donne l'air perpétuellement rougissante. Je danse plus du classique habituellement, je dois dire (Hinata dans les chutes d'eau). Je ne suis pas mauvaise musicalement parlant, mais je en suis pas une professionnelle non plus. Et c'est à ce moment précis que la chanson _Stay_ de _Rihanna _commence. Ça ne prend pas deux secondes qu'il m'enveloppe dans ses bras. Mais ma résistance habituelle est moindre et je me laisse faire en me blottissant. Je m'endormirais presque sur son torse. Je me laisse bercer doucement par la mélodie. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ses mains passent rapidement du niveau de mes épaules à celui de mes fesses. Je me sens engourdie. Je sais qu'il y a des gens autour, du moins je pense le savoir, mais en cet instant je m'en fous. C'est si rare pour moi d'avoir un quelconque contact humain...

C'est déjà fini trois minutes plus tard. Dommage. Ça m'a donné sommeil. Je peine à laisser mes yeux entr'ouverts alors que ça enchaîne avec _Pound the alarm _de _Nicki Minaj_. Beaucoup plus entraînant. Quelqu'un me tapoche l'épaule, par réflexe j'interroge le brun du regard mais lui regarde derrière moi.

-Temari m'a dit de te donner ça, dit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Attends, je réfléchis. Sasuke ! C'est ça son nom.

-Merci, lui lançai-je toute en sourire, prenant le verre qu'il me tend.

-Je pense que c'est de la vodka/Red Bull, si jamais ça t'intéresse.

-Du quoi ? l'interrogeai-je en sirotant mon nouveau verre préféré.

-Oh rien. Mais je te conseille juste comme ça de n'en boire qu'un ce soir si tu veux encore dormir cette nuit.

-Okay, c'est bon ! Hihihi. Tu diras merci à Temari !

-No way, je ne fais pas le courrier.

Il a l'air bête, ce garçon, c'est impossible ! Je me retourne en haussant les épaules, ricanant. Mais ce n'est plus Kiba qui est devant moi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Le gars aux cheveux rouges, le Sabaku No, ah oui Gaara. Je cesse soudainement de rire en tanguant légèrement. Je pense que mes yeux sont fatigués aussi, ou je ne comprends plus rien, je penche pour la deuxième option. Je le regarde, les yeux criant d'incompréhension, je suis perdue! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ah kami-sama !

-Il est parti à la salle de bains, finit par dire l'autre. Comme j'étais dans le coin, il m'a demandé de m'assurer que ça continue à bien se passer pour toi.

Ce qui implique quoi, exactement. Ça ne me rassure pas franchement à vrai dire.

-D'accord, merci, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour.

Je vacille vers la porte mais il me retient le bras.

-En fait je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'en profiter pour aller te perdre dans le bois dans un état pareil.

-Quel état? Je me sens très bien, tu sauras, même que je n'ai plus peur de rien !

Eh oui, on sait tous que l'alcool rend invincible. Et rend toutes les mauvaises idées faisables, même pleines de bon sens.

-Ben voyons, je vais juste aller me promener ! Je vais aller lui dire, attends, là.

Sa main serre toujours mon bras gauche quand je me dirige vers l'escalier (l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas, j'ai essayé) pour monter au premier.

-Je ne saurai jamais comment les filles fonctionnent, constate Gaara en me suivant.

-Mais pourquoi tu me suis !

-Je suis chez moi, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, tu sauras.

Nous arrivons au deuxième. J'entends des bruits étranges émaner d'une chambre, c'est gênant surtout quand tu es avec quelqu'un. Je préfère ne pas investiguer de ce côté. De l'eau qui coule en abondance provenant de la salle de bains la plus proche.

-Saluuut, Kiba, c'est toii ? que je crie au-travers la porte.

-Ouais ! Je prends ma douche, je m'en viens.

-Je vais me promener !

-D'accord, tu vas être là où je pense ?

-Oui oui ! Bye bye !

Je me dirige vers la deuxième salle de bains, personne en vue à l'intérieur. Je fais alors ce que j'ai à faire (besoins naturels). Je ne veux pas avoir envie en plein milieu de nulle part. Et je redescend candidement, suivie par mon «garde du corps». Il ne veut rien savoir de s'en aller, celui-là !

-C'est beau, je peux y aller toute seule tu sais.

-Je vais te lâcher juste quand l'autre va arriver. Je suis responsable de chaque personne qui vit ici.

-Alors tu devrais peut-être t'occuper des autres ! répliquai-je en pointant Temari et Shikamaru dans un coin qui se montraient intimes, Sakura qui danse sur une table, encouragée par Sasori et trois autres, Ino qui partage la boisson dans sa bouche avec Hidan et Naruto... Oh làlà, c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Toujours.

Je ne demande pas mon reste, prenant au vol un verre plein de couleur verte traînant sur une table, et sors dehors. Avant d'aller plus loin, je m'assure d'avoir encore la carte qui me permettra de rentrer. Sans faire plus attention à l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui me «poursuit», je marche en ligne droite vers le petit bois.

-Tu en as de ces mauvaises idées, toi, d'aller là un vendredi soir...

-Et puis, j'aime ça cet endroit !

Le petit étang en vue, je jette un regard à Gaara.

-Tu te retournes, maintenant.

Il exécute mon ordre, je me mets en sous-vêtements et je me glisse dans l'eau, laissant mon verre sur le bord. M'assoyant les bras entourant mes genoux, cachée dans la mare sombre jusqu'au cou. C'est sublimement rafraîchissant. Oh, il a disparu. Bon, enfin ! J'entends des bruissements arriver de l'autre côté et aperçois trois silhouettes. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je rentre la tête sous l'eau. Je ne suis pas inconsciente, quand même, ce peut être des personnes dangereuses ! J'attends jusqu'à ce que je manque de souffle. J'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible en prenant une grande inspiration, les personnes en question ne sont pas loin, ayant dépassé un peu l'endroit où je me trouve. Le jeune homme aux triangles rouges fait son entrée à ce moment sans cérémonie.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'eau ? Je te conseille de sortir tout de suite, elle n'est pas très propre !

-D'accord, tu vois mes vêtements dans le coin ? Je les ai laissés juste là...

Oh non. Ils ne sont plus là. Un et un font deux, Gaara est parti avec sans aucun doute ! Je jure mentalement.

-Retournes-toi.

Je m'extirpe de la boue qui a recouvert l'arrière de mes jambes et mes fesses. J'essaie de me nettoyer, mais mes sous-vêtements sont fichus.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un me voie comme ça !

-Bois ton verre, ça va te garder au chaud. Je pense avoir une bonne idée.

Il retire son t-shirt pour me le mettre. Je sirote mon verre. Ça me réchauffe effectivement.

-Suis-moi.

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers l'avant, vers la maison où tout le monde est encore debout, où je vais passer pour une...

-Il y a une échelle près de ma fenêtre, tu vas monter par là, comme ça ton honneur reste sauf.

Monter dans une échelle en état d'ébriété ? Oh oui, ça l'air amusant en plus de me sauver la mise.

Nous sommes en vue de n'importe qui qui passerait par là, heureusement personne. Je cours le plus rapidement possible à l'abri d'éventuels regards, derrière la résidence. L'échelle en question se trouve là.

-C'est la première fenêtre à droite complètement ! Je serai là dans quelques secondes !

Première fenêtre à droite, deuxième étage, j'ai compris. Je pousse l'échelle pour la rapprocher. Je commence à monter, grimpant comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. Rendue à côté, Je tire la vitre vers le haut. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espace, mais largement assez pour m'introduire. Un pied sur la barre, l'autre pendant dans le vide, la moitié de mon corps à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avec un effort qui me semble surhumain je réussis à me glisser entièrement au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

-Il faudrait que j'aille trouver du linge propre, je suis toute sale, il faudrait que je prenne une douche !

-Prends ça, va te doucher, je vais rester de l'autre côté de la porte. Juste au cas où tu t'endormirais...

Oui, oui, c'est ça, que je me dis. Il me donne une serviette, du gel pour le corps, un survêtement propre et des shorts. Vous avez remarqué que je n'ai même pas pensé à monter dans ma propre chambre ? C'est ça les idées embrouillées. Une fois propre et habillée de vêtements trooooop confortables, je sens la fatigue m'assaillir violemment. Je rentre dans la chambre de mon ami. Oh que ce lit me semble la plus belle chose au monde. Je m'y laisse donc tomber sans demander la permission et la soirée vient de se terminer pour moi. Quelqu'un s'allonge précautionneusement à mon côté pour ne pas me réveiller.

**Fin de ce chapitre interminable. Merci pour vos commentaires/suggestions !**


	3. Soirée et lendemain

Disclamer again and again : Masashi Kishimoto, mon cher, ses personnes sont à vous. Je m'incline.

Bien évidemment que Naruto ne m'appartient pas, sinon la série serait 18 ans et +!

_Je m'y laisse donc tomber sans demander la permission et la soirée vient de se terminer pour moi. Quelqu'un s'allonge précautionneusement à mon côté pour ne pas me réveiller. _

Vous aurez bien sûr deviné que cette personne près de moi est l'Inuzuka. En me levant au beau milieu de la nuit déjà avancée, des bruits me parviennent encore du premier étage. Des gémissements des chambres avoisinantes. Qui fait quoi, je ne saurais le dire, de toute façon cela m'intéresse si peu dans mon état de délabrement avancé. J'ai une odeur pestilentielle qui me vient aux narines à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche. J'ai manifestement oublié de me brosser les dents avant de me coucher. Je suis contente de m'être levée avant mon colocataire de lit improvisé, kami-sama, je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde que quelqu'un sente quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Je préfère rentrer dans ma chambre. Je plaque une main sur mon front brûlant, légèrement nauséeuse. Je fouille mes habits afin de vérifier si ma clé est toujours là... J'aurais dû me rappeler que «quelqu'un» est parti avec mes vêtements pendant ma baignade. Mais avec la migraine lancinante cachée derrière mon crâne m'en a empêchée. Voyons, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle pas qui l'a pris... Ce doit être une personne qui était avec moi... si c'était le brun, j'aurais gardé mes vêtements, non... Une image de flambée de cheveux sanguinolents me revient soudain à l'esprit. Espèce de démon manipulateur... Il a dû être surpris que je ne sois pas revenue lui réclamer mon dû! Je me rends rapidement compte que je n'ai aucune idée dans quelle chambre il habite, où dans laquelle il peut se trouver en ce moment.

Comme des gens sont encore en bas en train de faire la fête, je devrais trouver un informateur sans problème. Oups... je sens quelque chose d'acide remonter ma gorge à toute vitesse tandis que je cours aux toilettes en y vidant mon estomac. Vais-je finir par arriver en un seul morceau, là est la question. Je vois sur le coin d'un robinet , par bonheur, un tube de dentifrice oublié. Je me frotte les dents vigoureusement, me gargarisant avec cette pâte chimique au goût de menthe. Je me refroidis le visage avec de l'eau, et voilà que je me sens dix fois mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes. Je descends les escaliers à la recherche du beau mais énervant jeune homme. Qui pousse mes limites à bout. Qui s'amuse avec mes nerfs. Mais qui va bientôt le regretter. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de faire une telle chose à une Hyûga.

Sasuke s'est endormi sur un canapé, à moitié caché sous des coussins. Hidan est toujours debout, surexcité encore plus qu'au début de la soirée. Il a abusé du RedBull sans doute. Ino se déhanche sous les regards éméchés mais lubriques qui se posent sur elle, y compris celui du frère No Sabaku, Kankûro. Je m'approche de lui avec empressement.

Excuse-moi, mais saurais-tu où se trouve Gaara? lui demandai-je.

Sûrement dans sa chambre pourquoi veux-tu le voir à cette heure-là, articule-t-il avec difficulté en se léchant les lèvres.

C'est laquelle sa chambre …

Au sous-sol, la 7.

Au sous-sol? Un endroit sombre et lugubre, c'est sûr...

Merci Kankûro.

De rien, mais ne lui dit surtout pas que c'est moi qui te l'a révélé. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps que j'aille me coucher avec tout ça … dit-il en amorçant de lents mouvements.

Je reprends les escaliers afin de descendre apostropher son frère. En fait, la seule différence c'est que les fenêtres sont plus petites à cet étage-ci. J'entends de forts soupirs de l'autre côté de la porte 7. Oh,oh. J'arrive à la conclusion de la soirée. Mais je m'en fous, je ne resterai tout de même pas là à attendre que ce cirque finisse avant de rentrer enfin dormir tranquille. Je frappe à la porte. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon m'ouvre, les bruits suspects évanouis comme par magie. Les cheveux ébouriffés, tout habillé, le visage bouffi somnolent.

Excuse-moi de te déranger dans tes activités nocturnes, mais j'aurais besoin de mon linge. Ma clé de chambre est dedans.

Il ne répond pas. Il ouvre la porte davantage et me fait signe d'entrer. C'est son problème s'il décide de me faire visiter sa chambre et que sa femelle du moment se... ah bien non. Il n'y a absolument personne d'autre que lui et moi. Tiens, c'est bizarre. Il surprend mon regard étonné.

Je me suis endormi en écoutant un film. Quand il a fini, mon lecteur s'est éteint. Il y avait un film porno qui jouait, c'est tout.

Ok. Et mon linge lui?

Pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi qui l'ai?

Parce que quand nous étions à l'étang, tu as disparu et mes vêtements aussi. La conclusion est logique.

Pas tant logique que ça, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui t'as fait ce coup-là. À ta place, je demanderais à Inuzuka.

Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, je te le demande.

Parce qu'il voulait te voir nue, c'est évident. En perdant ta carte, tu ne pouvais que te trouver une chambre où dormir temporairement, de préférence la sienne, en plus qu'il pouvait jouer le prince sauveur. Tu n'es pas très futée.

Où vais-je donc finir par trouver cette maudite carte, bordel! Je vais devoir courir après toute la nuit ou quoi! Je refuse de faire le tour de la résidence cette nuit. Parlant de résidence, les murs ici sont d'un rouge sang, des chandeliers médiévaux avec d'énormes bougies, des livres dans tous les coins et un grand lit en fer forgé noir. Limite morbide, on dirait un chambre sortie du XIIe siècle.

Tu dois avoir une solution, c'est sûr, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça cette nuit, ça n'a aucun sens

Je pourrais te dire de dormir avec moi, dit-il en prononçant lentement ses mots. Mais non. On va crocheter ta serrure. Ne la barre pas d'ici à ce que tu l'aies retrouvé.

Et que je sois à la merci de n'importe qui qui décide de passer par là...

Ne le dis juste à personne. Apprends à garder ta langue. Ou va squatter un des lits de tes copines, qui, je me doute, sont déjà encombrés. Ou d'un gars, genre Inuzuka. Sinon, tu me laisses faire et arrête de chialer comme une gamine.

Si je suis partie pour venir chercher ma clé, c'est que je veux être chez moi, c'est clair...

Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour avoir quelque rage que ce soit contre cet individu qui ne vaut même pas la peine que j'y porte attention. Nous sortons de son antre lugubre. Ses yeux cernés semblent encore plus creux malgré la couleur vive qui les habite. Nous nous retrouvons donc devant la porte inaccessible. Le jeune homme sort de sa poche deux petits instruments qu'il fait jouer dans la serrure. Quelques minutes plus tard il ouvre la porte de ma demeure. L'odeur réconfortante me fait automatiquement désirer encore plus mon lit.

Malgré le fait que tu sois carrément désagréable, merci tout de même.

Il lève ses sourcils avec dédain.

Moi, désagréable, je ne t'ai pas réveillée en pleine nuit il me semble. Je suis même venu t'aider. Si tu n'es pas reconnaissante, au moins ne dit rien.

J'ai peut-être laissé allé ma bouche plus vite que ma pensée finalement.

Excuse-moi de ce manque de délicatesse.

Tu m'en dois une, retiens-le. Parce que moi je ne l'oublierai pas.

On en parlera quand j'aurai dormi.

C'est ça.

Et enfin, oui, enfin, je peux m'affaler dans mes couvertures froides mais oh combien confortables. Mon sommeil m'envahit sans demander son reste. Je ne sens pas ce regard perçant, fixé sur mon corps endormi. La porte est toujours ouverte à mon réveil. Je me sens tellement bien ce matin, la seule chose qui gâche mon moral c'est que je vais devoir faire une enquête sur qui m'a volé mes biens hier soir. Et ça va commencer dès que je vais avoir mangé quelque chose. Premièrement, retirer les fringues de Kiba et me mettre en pyjama afin de sauver les apparences. Je me mets des shorts noirs et une camisole de sport noire aussi. Pour cacher le voluptueux canyon de chair (des seins, oui oui) sur mon torse. Parfait. Je ne me coiffe pas pour avoir l'air naturelle. Je vais assister au déjeuner de ce matin, dans la cuisine commune. Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de gens debout. En plus nous sommes samedi. Effectivement, seulement trois personnes se retrouvent attablées. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est en fait. Hidan, qui ne semble toujours pas avoir dormi. Sasori, qui a l'air exténué des babillages incessants de l'homme aux cheveux argents. Et Chôji, qui engouffre tout sur son passage. Je m'assois donc à la table avec les autres.

Tiens, Hinata. Tu peux manger ce que tu veux, Hidan a décidé de faire la cuisine ce matin parce qu'il ne veux pas dormir.

Eh ho! Je me lève juste vraiment trop pour accomplir mes prières, en tout bon jashiniste que je suis.

Jashi quoi?

Jashiniste. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es beaucoup trop pure. Il te faudrait un petit coup de rentres-dedans, question de satisfaire les hormones sexuelles. Tu me diras si tu es intéressée à lécher mon gland un de ses jours.

T'es pas obligé d'être aussi vulgaire avec elle, Hidan, t'es qu'un sale type, dit Sasori les sourcils froncés. Il ne sait pas se retenir... sa famille est peut-être riche mais ça n'achète pas la classe.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est un Jashiniste. Je me promets de regarder tantôt. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à me faire parler aussi grossièrement c'est sûr, je suis vraiment contente de ne pas être seule avec lui. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête. La première personne à qui je ne dois absolument pas dire que ma chambre est débarrée, un plan pour me faire violer! Avec son sourire dangereux et son éclat de rire démoniaque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Le gars aux multiples percings, Pein, le roux, fait son entrée et rabroue Hidan assez vertement.

Tu peux pas fermer ta gueule quand y'a une femelle dans le coin, tu nous fais honte!

Oh Pein-sama. Je ne fais pas honte, j'exprime seulement le fond de ma pensée.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit! Ta gueule, je veux manger tranquille!

C'est même dérangeant comment finalement nous réussissons à manger dans le silence entrecoupé par les bruits de mastication de Chôji. Je mange deux œufs et quelques tranches de bacon. Je rince mes ustensiles en laissant le tout dans le lavabo. Je suis encore fatiguée. Je vais m'étendre dans le salon. Qui est, à ma grande surprise, extrêmement propre. Le plus jeune Uchiha est toujours enterré sous une tonne de coussins.

Hidan a nettoyé le salon avant de faire à manger. Il a beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, explique une voix derrière moi.

Ah tiens, justement, l'aîné Uchiha. Itachi, c'est ça. Tant de noms à retenir depuis hier soir.

Je suis venu voir si mon frère ne s'était pas fait agresser sexuellement par toutes ses petites écervelées qui lui courent après à longueur de journée.

Personnellement, je pense qu'il a quand même trouvé une bonne cachette.

Ouais, des filles saoules c'est comme des enfants. À moitié caché c'est encore subtil pour elles.

Pourquoi il n'est pas monté dormir dans son lit?

C'est toujours la même histoire, elles l'attendent devant sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe le bout de son nez.

C'est horrible de se faire poursuivre ainsi.

Tu n'as même pas idée, dit une voix d'entre les coussins duveteux.

Ah tiens mon cher frère. Tu as le champ libre, elles sont parties sur leur étage.

Sa tête aux cheveux noirs émerge, le reste du corps suivant. Il se dirige tel un zombie vers l'ascenseur. Je disperse un peu les coussins et m'étend où le jeune homme dormait (quoi, il a réchauffé ma place!). Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire de ma journée. Premièrement, retrouver ma carte. Mais je dois attendre que Kiba soit debout. Je pourrais faire une sieste, il y a tellement de place ici que même si dix personnes s'asseyaient sur le divan je pourrais rester allongée sans problème. Peu à peu ma bouche devient pâteuse et je m'endors pour un court moment, du moins je le crois.

En me réveillant, j'ai tout de suite le sentiment d'être observée. Normal, il y a au moins deux personnes debout devant moi à me fixer. C'est morbide. Ça a le mérite de me tirer complètement de ma somnolence, mais n'empêche pas mon ventre de faire ses borborygmes affreux. Le haut de mon corps se lève à 90 degrés d'un coup.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez …

On parlait de toi tout-à-l'heure, et le sujet de tes vêtements disparus est venu vite sur le tapis.

C'est pas important, tranche l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il ne sait pas plus que moi qui te les a pris, finalement. Tu vas devoir attendre que je contacte mon père pour lui demander une nouvelle carte. Mais ses bureaux n'ouvrent que lundi. Alors fais attention durant la fin de semaine.

Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me fixiez comme des pervers!

Parce que t'es à moitié nue, dit le Sabaku No. Ta camisole est toute remontée.

Oh Kami-sama, il a raison. Je me couvre plus adéquatement avant de me laisser retomber dans l'ultime confort. Kiba a particulièrement l'air d'avoir apprécié l'expérience. Tous les hommes dans cette maison n'ont-ils que des hormones dans l'encéphale. Je suis sûre que si je regardais là où je pense, je verrais deux belles érections. Mais voilà, je ne regarde pas. Moi aussi j'ai des hormones, mais elles sont si peu souvent sollicitées que j'en oublie leur existence. Ce qui démontre qu'en fait, je n'en ai pas besoin pour survivre.

Et quand l'envie devient trop forte, en cachette dans ma chambre ou dans la douche, je regarde des films ou j'en fais dans ma tête, je lubrifie mon clitoris avec ma bave, je le caresse en stimulant mes orifices avec différents jouets qui me permettent aussi de jouer avec mes seins en pinçant leur mamelon. Et cela, plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que je sois repue. Je n'ai donc besoin de personne à proprement parler.

**Flash-back**

Je ne me doutais pas qu'en venant ici je me trouverais à faire quelque chose d'aussi inhabituel. Nous étions après une soirée organisée par la famille, où une fille de mon âge, la fille des invités, s'est retrouvée dans ma chambre, soi-disant pour mieux faire connaissance.

Tu sais, Hinata, toutes les filles font ça au moins une fois dans leur vie... me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Juste pour essayer, pour voir si l'orientation est la bonne...

L'orientation...

Si tu aimes mieux les femmes que les hommes...

Mais j'aime les hommes, je te jure, je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer.

Ferme les yeux.

Non.

Allez, ferme les yeux, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal.

J'obéis docilement. J'ai quinze ans et je ne connais rien du tout aux cachotteries de ce genre. Mais elle m'attache les mains, ce qui me fait ouvrir grand les pupilles.

Et maintenant, me dit-elle, tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire.

Très mauvaise posture. Trop pour que je demande à quiconque au-dehors de cette chambre d'intervenir. Elle dézippe mon chandail ainsi que mon pantalon en les laissant en place. Elle va directement lécher les petits bouts de chair roses qui pointent en sa direction. Avec hâte mais douceur, elle entre lentement sa main sous ma culotte et me pousse sur le lit. Elle met un genou entre mes jambes et les écarte.

Et me contraint à ma première expérience sexuelle. Celle que je n'ai pas désiré. Sans être un véritable viol, parce que je ne peux pas dire que j'ai détesté cela non plus, j'ai compris que plus jamais il se passerait quelque chose de cette sorte entre quelqu'un du sexe féminin et moi.

J'ai finalement dû avouer en partie ce qui s'est passé à mon père, afin qu'il me permettre de me tenir loin d'elle. Je ne vous dis pas sa réaction.

Avec le temps, cette histoire s'est ternie et a fini par devenir moins qu'un simple souvenir.

**Fin flash-back**

J'ai fini par m'épanouir sexuellement grâce à cette fille qui m'a montré comment mon propre corps pouvait jouir. Et j'aime bien accumuler du bagage personnel.

(Gros passage légèrement lemonisé sur la masturbation, fini! Les prochains vont être plus intéressants promis. Et plus lemon que lime.)

Mais en cet instant, la pensée d'avoir une satisfaction masculine ne m'effleure pas. Inuzuka et No Sabaku, oui, manifestement. Ils finissent par s'effondrer de part et d'autre que moi. J'entends alors Konan à l'autre bout de la pièce :

Ça va être beau demain matin, on a pas fini de ramasser, il va falloir droguer Hidan au RedBull encore une fois!

Pourquoi demain matin, Konan-chan, lui demandai-je.

Mais parce que c'est la fête de la rentrée ce soir! Demain c'est dimanche, on a de l'école le lendemain, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est plutôt la fête d'hier soir qui n'était pas prévue.

Ah oui, et ça ressemble à quoi la fête de la rentrée? Interrogeai-je, inquiète.

Un beau souper au pied des cerisiers en avant, habillés sur notre 31 (ça veut dire chic au Québec) ensuite on rentre et on fait la soirée dans le salon. De l'alcool, de la musique, de l'alcool et ça va dégénérer comme d'habitude. Généralement nous finissons par se coucher moins tard tout de même que dans les partys habituels.

Ça va sonner une soirée de laquelle je vais m'éclipser assez rapidement. Va pour le souper, mais pour le reste j'y ai déjà goûté hier.

Ça commence à quelle heure …

Vers 17 heures pour le souper. Comme il est déjà 15 heures, je te dirais de te dépêcher ma belle Hinata, me répond-elle avec un large sourire. Il faut te mettre toute belle.

Je jette un regard découragé à tous ceux qui peuvent l'intercepter en ce moment, c'est-à-dire pas grand monde. De plus il faut que je me trouve quelque chose de beau à mettre. Comme un yukata. Avec le moins d'empressement possible, je me lève et vais choisir ma tenue. Pas de yukata disponible mais un kimono de soie allant juste au dessus des genoux, brodée de vagues violacées sur fond noir, avec quelques fleurs de sakura parsemées ici et là. Je l'ai toujours trouvé très beau, mais trop informel pour les rencontres familiales. Avec de petites ballerines tout va bien aller. Je vais dans la salle de bains prendre ma douche, me maquiller avec une petite touche de mascara et c'est tout. Je m'habille prestement et décide de m'octroyer une deuxième petite sieste juste au cas, en attendant l'heure propice pour descendre. Je demande à Temari, en sortant de la douche, de venir me réveiller pour 17 heures. Je m'endors toute habillée sur le lit, que voulez-vous, je suis d'une faible nature en ce qui concerne les gueules de bois. Alors je dormirai jusqu'à complète satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en coup de vent sans s'annoncer.

Allez ma chérie, c'est le temps d'y aller!

Elle est franchement magnifique, ses cheveux noués négligemment sur son épaule, un yukata court de tourbillons ensablés, ses yeux légèrement soulignés par du khôl. Deux petits diamants verts aux oreilles. Bref, toute la prestance que je n'aurai jamais même avec des cours de civisme et d'esthétique. Ce qui ne serait pas pour déplaire à mon père d'ailleurs. Je me lève d'un seul bond vers mon nouveau calvaire.

Tu vas voir, Kankûro m'a dit que l'année passée, la rectrice elle-même a fait un détour pour venir à cette résidence durant le souper. Juste pour venir prendre un verre de saké et parier sur les meilleurs résultats parmi les personnes ici. La résidence est connue pour renfermer les enfants des familles les plus influentes, me jase-t-elle en appelant l'ascenceur.

Ce que tu me dis ne me rassures pas vraiment, Tema...

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaite. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu es allée voir mon petit frère en pleine nuit, s'informe-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Ah une mésaventure quelconque avec du linge qui m'a été volé. Mais bon, il va demander à ton père une nouvelle carte.

Et je peux savoir comment ça se fait que tu vas voir mon frère quand il te manque du linge...

Je vois que les conclusions vont vite …

Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Tema! M'exclamai-je en rougissant. Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur mes intentions!

Mais mon frère est plutôt beau du moins, c'est ce que j'ai souvent entendu. Ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais! Tu ferais une formidable belle-soeur! Tu n'apprécies donc pas Gaara?

Il se montre froid et distant, de compagnie peu rassurante... Il est beau, c'est vrai, il a son charme et tout ce qu'il faut physiquement. Mais... tu comprends? Dis-je pendant que nous descendions.

De qui parlez-vous exactement? Dit le concerné dès l'ouverture des portes, accoudé avec l'air relax sur le cadre.

Je dois absolument me concentrer pour que ma mandibule ne se décroche de ma maxillaire. Et de rougir comme une pivoine qui a pris un coup de soleil. Oh-Kami-Samaaaaa. Comme je venais de le dire, il a tout ce qu'il faut physiquement. Mais encore plus maintenant. Il est en complet à chemise rouge et cravate blanche, mais dans un style relâché, avec un chapeau melon visiblement fait sur mesure posé de côté penché légèrement vers l'arrière qui laisse voir son kanji tatoué sur le front. Il est incroyablement à baver. Je regarde sa sœur avec des yeux ronds. Et lui de me fixer de ses yeux vert pâle glacés. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Nous parlions de toi justement mon cher frère.

Ah oui, et c'est intéressant, me demande-t-il.

Je préfère me taire pour ne pas laisser échapper des mots que je regretterais par la suite. Par exemple, je lui disais que tu as un physique au total opposé de ton attitude.

Elle a perdu sa langue en chemin j'ai bien l'impression, rigole Temari.

Pourtant elle est assez volubile quand elle se lâche.

Je lui demandais si elle allait devenir ma belle-soeur. Après tout, ça commence par des visites nocturnes et ça finit par annoncer des fiançailles.

Ah oui, et qu'est-ce tu lui as répondu, enchaîne-t-il.

Mais pas besoin de répondre car dès que nous sortons dehors, nous sommes assaillis par de nombreuses personnes. Environ une cinquantaine, puisque quelques résidents ont emmené leur petit/e ami/e à la fête. Rapidement pris par la folie de l'esprit de fête qui règne, tout le monde à son meilleur, les filles dans leur plus bel habit et les garçons aussi charmeurs que l'on pouvait s' attendre. Mais le plus charmant sans le vouloir, c'était bien le Sabaku No (le plus jeune). Bien que Kankûro ait enlevé enfin son maquillage pour cette soirée. Quelqu'un quelque part sonna une cloche, et nous nous séparons tous. Deux longues nappes blanches sont mises sur le sol. Je vais m'installer en plein milieu des gens, sur la deuxième table. Tant que Tenari soit près de moi. Sakura et les autres m'apparaissent trop superficielles pour que j'y prenne plaisir. J'ai appris à reconnaître les gens avec qui je me plais et ceux que je me dois de supporter. Mon amie, bien qu'extrêmement sympathique, ne se départit jamais de sa famille. Et mon cousin Neji, venu pour l'occasion, insupporte la distance entre nous. Il est venu accompagner son amie Tenten, qui a une robe bleue simple et sa coiffure de tous les jours. Et Kiba avec Akamaru au bout de notre table qui jette des regards par à-coups dans notre direction. Tsunade-sama qui effectivement nous a rendus visite pour l'occasion. Elle lève un verre plein à ses lèvres.

- En votre honneur, mesdames et messieurs grâce à qui nous pouvons former des alliances importantes dans la ville prospère de Konoha, dit-elle d'une voix claire surplombant toutes les autres discussions. Beaucoup d'entre vous décident à cette époque de la vie sans même le savoir, de destins de milliers de personnes . Vous créez vos liens, comme vos parents l'ont fait avant vous. C'est la période la plus importante de votre vie. Vous avez une ville entière entre les mains, chers héritiers. Vous êtes la puissance de la jeunesse de Konoha.

- Hay, Tsunade-sama! s'exclame Lee.

Je pouvais me douter que cette dernière phrase ferait son petit effet sur le garçon aux gros sourcils. Mais seulement sur lui. Tous les autres autour de nous semblent habitués à ce discours.

- Merci de votre encouragement, Rock Lee. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous dire qu'il y a un changement important cette année. Qui changera sûrement vos plans. Votre troisième année sera la dernière.

Murmures étonnés de l'assemblée en général.

À moins que vous vouliez aller à la maîtrise, bien sûr. Le Conseil de Konoha a décidé que ce ne serait plus 365 jours de théorie et 365 jours de pratique pour graduer. La quatrième année est abolie. Il en faudra seulement trois pour entrer sur le marché du travail. Vous avez dorénavant devant vous 365 jours de théorie. Tout simplement. Il a été observé que vous finissez ce programme beaucoup trop âgés. Et tout cela, avec affectation immédiate. Les quatrième années finiront leur théorie et seront libres. Pour ceux qui y sont inscrits, ce sera également votre dernière année.

Plus besoin d'attendre trois ans encore! Mon père sera sûrement furieux, mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si le conseil en a décidé ainsi. Je devrai prendre les rennes de l'entreprise plus tôt que prévu. Ça me rend malade toute cette pression inattendue. J'ai un poids qui compresse ma poitrine. Je croise le regard d'un blanc bleuté de mon cousin Neji, tandis que Temari m'assène une claque sur l'épaule. Mais Neji, tout en tenant la main de son amie, me fait signe de me calmer. Il sait ce qui me passe par la tête. Et ça n'a rien d'agréable.

En tout cas. Cessons ce babillage incessant. Je vous souhaite une excellente rentrée, particulièrement aux nouveaux venus de cette résidence, dit-elle en jetant des regards appuyés à certains d'entre nous.

Elle lève son verre et le vide d'un trait. Nous nous inclinons et prenons une gorgée de l'alcool soutiré du riz. Ça serait meilleur chaud.

Je vous laisse donc à vos réjouissances. Je dois aller faire quelques paris sur les positions finales de vos résultats scolaires. On se verra à la remise de diplômes.

Hay Tsunade-sama! Nous exclamons-nous en cœur.

La rectrice avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son énorme poitrine et sa tunique verte prend ses cliques et ses claques, rejoint sa voiture ultra-luxueuse et démarre en trombe. C'est à ce moment que mon cellulaire choisit de se manifester, vibrant dans une cachette de mon kimono. L'afficheur m'indique que c'est la maison de la Sôke Hyûga. Je réponds en chuchotant, plaquant le micro sur mon oreille.

Oui allô?

Hyûga Hinata. Nous avons une réunion familiale demain matin à 8h00 tapantes. Tu dois absolument être présente, c'est compris. Nous devons parler de ton avenir.

**Fin du troisième chapitre. **


	4. Bouleversements

Comme absolument personne n'a donné son avis sur le lemon qui va suivre, ni sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, je déciderai donc moi-même de sa teneur. Je suis heureuse que vous me lisiez, merci de me donner de votre temps.

**Chapitre 4 : Bouleversements**

_Hyûga Hinata. Nous avons une réunion familiale demain matin à 8h00 tapantes. Tu dois absolument être présente, c'est compris. Nous devons parler de ton avenir._

Oui, père, je serai présente sans faute.

Au revoir.

Un claquement sec résonne dans mes oreilles. Jamais de paroles pour ne rien dire. Surtout pas venant de mon géniteur. A-t-il ouï dire de cette nouvelle qui doit lui être peu rassurante? Que sa fille soit moins éduquée que les générations passées, à cause d'un raccourcissement scolaire? Que je doives prendre une place trop importante à ses yeux trop vite, trop mal, doit-il penser. Quoique j'ai réussi à gagner son estime au fil des années passées, il y a encore des doutes qui ne peuvent disparaître qu'avec certaines preuves. Et ses preuves, il attend que je les lui donne avec brio dès ma sortie de cette université. Je me demande exactement sur quel sujet mon paternel désire s'épandre. Je suis poussée hors de mes pensées grâce à mon amie blonde, à ma gauche, qui s'époumone avec l'aîné de sa famille. Elle me demande mon avis sur une question à laquelle je n'ai porté aucune attention. Alors j'use de ma botte secrète :

C'est pas faux.

Ahahaha! Tu vois je te l'avais dit! S'exclame-t-elle en pointant Kankûro du doigt.

Si peu de retenue. À quoi ai-je donc répondu? Mon cousin me regarde comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Je crois que j'ai commis une belle bourde.

Tu viens d'acquiescer à Temari qui te donne favorite comme belle-soeur, m'explique-t-il.

Hum, s'étouffe le brun aux triangles rouges assis à ma droite.

Ah oui, Kiba s'est assis près de moi. Il est soigneusement décoiffé avec un complet très classique et une cravate noire, ce qui lui donne un air franchement espiègle. Il s'est glissé sans dire un mot, ce qui fait que je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Pour en revenir à Temari : elle est encore sur le même sujet depuis le début! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec ça! Elle ne peut pas parler d'autre chose, pourtant Gaara est capable de se trouver quelqu'un tout seul! Enfin, sûrement. Je ne me poserai pas plus de questions, ça risque de mal finir. Le principal intéressé me regarde, un sourcil froncé. Je pige dans les crevettes tempura devant moi. Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à rajouter à cette discussion. Pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne dit-il rien, ne se défend-il pas, faisant juste observer? Pourtant c'est de lui qu'elle parle! Pas seulement de moi! Je pourrais dire une remarque bien sentie, malheureusement je n'ai jamais connu une situation pareille et je ne saurais comment y répondre.

Je lance donc un regard de total désintérêt dans les prunelles vertes qui me font face, un soupir d'exaspération à Kiba, avant de déchirer délicatement de mes dents les mets amassés dans ma petite assiette de porcelaine. La saveur est douce, épicée, goûte le fruit tiré de la mer. Excellent, je pourrais manger ça tous les jours. Je goûte le poulet à la sauce arachide, un délice encore une fois. J'ai tellement faim que je mangerais tout ce qui est présent sur cette nappe blanche. Lentement mais sûrement je délecte mes pupilles gustatives, entrecoupant parfois ma dégustation d'une gorgée de saké. Un repas comme Konan me l'avait prédit. Un repas presque tout englouti par un Chôji ravi. Les ramens rassemblés devant Naruto.

À la suite de ceci, des domestiques, engagés par la famille Sabaku No, ramassent la vaisselle souillée des invités et les gens se lèvent, le uns après les autres, et vont se réfugier dans le salon qui a été réaménagé pour l'occasion en salle de réception. Je me lève, imitée par mon cousin, sa petite amie, Kiba et Kakuzu. Je me fais la promesse de ne boire qu'un seul verre afin de faire acte de présence. Ensuite je pourrai m'éclipser, puisque je dois partir tôt demain matin pour voir ma propre famille.

Mon plan est franchement parfait. Je vais profiter de la présence de mon cher cousin. Je me retourne vers lui pour lui adresser la parole, quand je me rends compte qu'il s'est tassé dans un coin, vers la cuisine, pour chanter fleurette à sa douce brune. C'est charmant. Je croyais qu'il serait plus réservé, mais sa femelle a clairement le don de lui faire oublier que lui aussi appartient à la famille Hyûga. Je prends un bol de saké sur un plateau que promène un homme assez âgé bien mis. Mais je ne le bois pas tout de suite.

Il faut apprendre à ne pas user trop vite des bonnes choses. Il faut apprendre de ses erreurs, dans mon cas d'hier soir. Bon. J'entre dans le salon. Les divans/sofa ont cédé place à quelques petites tables encombrées de vase de fleurs colorées avec quelques chaises, pour ceux qui veulent se reposer et juste parler. Ou ceux qui seront trop fatigués pour rester debout sur leurs pieds. L'Uzumaki poursuit de ses assiduités la jeune femme aux cheveux roses alors qu'elle essaie de le semer au travers les danseurs; Pein et Konan, Ino et Sasori, Kisame et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui m'est inconnue. Pour le moment. Neji-nii-san s'approche en traînant sa compagne coiffée de macarons. Sasuke, peu habitué de ne pas être le centre d'attention, est assis sur une chaise dans un coin les bras croisés. Hidan parle à voix basse avec Kakuzu, lâchant parfois des éclats de rire tonitruants. Je n'ose imaginer la conversation. Shino a dû partir immédiatement après le souper. Il y a plusieurs autres personnes qui habitent également dans cette résidence que je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser auparavant. Il semble y avoir plusieurs couples dans l'assemblée. Il n'est pas très loquace. Temari fait son entrée avec les gens qui restaient dehors.

Les employés de mon père ramassent tout dehors, au moins ça n'aura pas traîné longtemps. Aurais-tu vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ce soir? Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pas vraiment. Je n'arrive jamais à faire des choix décents, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je vais t'avouer que le gars dans notre cours, là, Shikamaru, je le trouve pas mal mignon! Oh mais regarde, c'est Sasuke qui est tout seul dans son coin. Itachi ne doit pas être très loin, tu ne crois pas?

Heu je ne l'ai pas vu, il doit être caché quelque part.

Excuse-moi, me dit une jeune femme aux cheveux violets avec une fleur dans les cheveux, tu ne saurais pas où sont les toilettes!

J'ai peu l'habitude de parler aux étrangers, mais je ne peux pas ignorer une question directe.

Oui, mais il faut monter sur les étages.

Ah d'accord... et comment je peux, l'ascenseur est hors service je crois...

Il y a des escaliers par là-bas... laisse finalement je vais aller te montrer, il faut que je monte à ma chambre.

La fille incline la tête. Elle me fournit la meilleure excuse au monde.

Temari, excuse-moi, je vais accompagner cette fille aux toilettes, elle est perdue.

Oui oui, tant que tu reviens.

Pas de chance, ma chère, je ne compte pas du tout revenir. Mais ça je le garderai pour moi. La fille me suit docilement dans les escaliers.

Je suis désolée, hein, je me suis incrustée, mais ma sœur tenait absolument à ce que je vienne.

Ah oui, avoir su j'aurais invité la mienne aussi! C'est qui ta sœur?

Konan. Moi je m'appelle Michiko, je n'étais jamais venue ici avant. Elle a changé de résidence parce que son petit ami Pein habite ici aussi et elle voulait le voir plus souvent.

C'est logique. C'est un amour vraiment tenace, je ne me doutais pas que c'était aussi sérieux!

C'est merveilleux qu'elle aie eu autant de courage... Bon il y a une salle de bain juste là.

Merci sans toi j'allais jamais y arriver! Me dit-elle avant de se faufiler par la porte.

La mienne est toujours débarrée. Ouf, un peu plus et j'allais encore passer la nuit dehors. Pas que la compagnie m'a déplu, mais on préfère toujours dormir dans notre propre lit. Le sommeil se fait attendre. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je me déshabille prestement sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une robe de nuit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de ressortir de cette chambre avant demain matin. Je n'ai pas le temps de me glisser sous la couette que la porte s'ouvre en laissant dépasser une tête. Et ce n'est pas une tête appartenant à l'espèce femelle. J'attrape ma couverture afin de cacher les zones sensibles en vitesse.

Kiba! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!

Ah... euh... oui... c'est ça... eeeeeeeuh...

Je le fixe de mes yeux arrondis. Est-il donc incapable de prononcer un mot intelligible? Je dois avouer que j'ai dû lui donner de quoi réfléchir. Mais tant qu'il ne sort pas, je ne peux pas me rhabiller, c'est le cercle vicieux. Mais non, il entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Mais c 'est bien pire! Il se met à rougir sans être capable de détourner les yeux. Il n'a plus sa veste de costume et la cravate un peu de travers.

Je suis atrocement gênée.

Je... je vois pas pourquoi. J'ai entendu une fille en bas dire que t'étais dans ta chambre et je me suis dit...

Oui, qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit.

Que... je pourrais venir chercher ce que je t'ai prêté hier...

Je me retourne pour aller chercher les vêtements en question. En oubliant que tout l'arrière de mon corps, lui, n'est pas caché. Mais quelle conne mes amis. Après ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi hier soir et cette nuit, je me doute que sa limite est sur le point d'être atteinte. Je reviens vers lui l'air extrêmement gênée.

Hinata... j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis hier soir...

Et pour une raison quelconque, je le laisse faire. Alors que la seule chose qui nous sépare est un drap. Les sens un peu échauffés par le saké je suppose. Il baisse sa tête afin de poser ses lèvres sur le miennes. Mais le baiser chaste ne dure pas et nous devenons avides de connaissance. J'ai conscience de sa langue qui caresse la mienne avec douceur tandis que ses mains parcourent mes côtes, mes hanches, la courbe de mes seins. Il me donne une envie folle. Je caresse son cou, ses cheveux, son dos... Il me fait reculer lentement vers le lit en baissant petit peu par petit peu la couverture, dévoilant mon corps centimètre par centimètre.

Il continue à m'embrasser avec désir, gardant les yeux fermés. Il entreprend de déboutonner sa chemise d'une seule main. Il s'en débarrasse en le jetant dans un coin, en me faisant un grand sourire qui laisse entrevoir ses petites canines pointues. Il s'étend sur moi sans laisser peser tout son poids, se débattant avec ses pantalons encombrants. La sensation de se retrouver avec un corps masculin sur soi pour la première fois... il ne s'agit plus simplement de fantasmes. Mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, il frotte langoureusement son pénis en érection sur mon entre-jambe. Si la sensation est aussi bonne qu'avec mes jouets, je sens que ça va être spécial...

En anticipant, je devine mon corps devenir plus réceptif, je deviens plus cajoleuse. Je laisse mes mains glisser sur des fesses qui me semblent sublimes. Il halète légèrement entre nos embrassades. Il met ses doigts sur un sein, le parcourant d'une extrême douceur en jouant avec le mamelon. J'observe le regard de ses yeux noirs qui brillent d'excitation. Quand il lâche mon sein pour s'infiltrer vers mon vagin, je me love contre lui tandis qu'il effleure doucement mon clitoris en mouvement de va-et-vient. J'écarte les jambes malgré moi, parce que c'est encore plus agréable que je le croyais. Il met un peu de salive sur son gland avant de se toucher quelques secondes et de se mettre à l'entrée de mon plaisir.

Il entre millimètre par millimètre, en faisait de légers mouvements, ce qui ne me brusque pas et touche des points sensibles à l'intérieur. Je sens qu'il a de plus en plus de facilité à me pénétrer parce que mon corps produit de la mouille sans arrêter. Je l'empoigne par les cheveux et l'embrasse furieusement, commençant à perdre pied de la réalité. Quand son pénis est entré en entier, il va toucher des endroits inexplorés avec des coups de bassin adroits. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Et à chaque soupir, il commence à donner un tempo plus rapide, joignant mes genoux sur sa poitrine.

Est-ce que tu aimes ça, me demande-t-il en s'arrêtant d'une voix rauque en me regardant.

Oui, beaucoup, même, que je lui réponds en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il réussi à aller encore plus profondément, commence à devenir moins doux sans être violent, donnant des signes que son apogée est proche.

Tout en me pénétrant, il recommence à jouer avec mon clitoris gonflé qui adore ses doigts. Une sensation qui écume tout le reste. En à peine trois minutes, je sens que l'orgasme n'est vraiment pas loin. Il accélère le mouvement de sa main et son pénis continue à toucher un point extrêmement plaisant. J'enfonce ses ongles à la base de son cou en laissant l'apogée m'atteindre, qui provoque un gémissement intense de ma part et un halètement profond de la sienne. Tandis que le paroxysme s'effiloche et que nous reprenons contrôle de nos corps, il s'étend à mon côté et ferme les yeux en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise une fois l'action terminée.

Dis-moi...

Oui?

Est-ce que c'était ça ton but depuis hier? Finis-je par demander tout d'un bloc.

Regarde-toi. Tu es belle, drôle, intelligente... ce n'était pas mon but premier non. Mais trouve un seul homme ici qui ne voudrait pas te faire l'amour... Je me trouve plutôt chanceux que aies voulu de moi, déjà.

Je ne sais pas comment la suite doit se passer...

La suite de quoi?

De ça, dis-je en montrant nos corps nus.

Un silence bref au cours de lequel l'homme se retourne vers moi, passant sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse de nouveau. Il me regarde de ses yeux toujours brillants d'un quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Si tu veux de moi dans ton lit cette nuit, on pourrait commencer par la passer ensemble...

D'accord, mais je vais me mettre quelque chose sur le dos au cas où quelqu'un entrerait encore.

Je vais mettre les vêtements que je t'ai prêté.

Je me lève en m'enroulant dans une couverture pour aller chercher les-dits vêtements. Je m'habille debout avec un pyjama conventionnel qui ne risque pas d'attiser les envies en lui tirant le sien. Je ramasse ce qui est éparpillé pour le plier et le ranger dans un tiroir en attendant.

Est-ce qu'on peut faire le lit, j'aime dormir quand tout est propre.

Ok.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous dormons, enchâssés l'un dans l'autre. J'ai pris le soin de mettre une chaise sous la porte. Vers trois heures du matin, la chaise tombe. Quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer sans y parvenir et en la refermant ça l'a fait tomber. Obligé. Je me réveille et mon cœur palpite. Je marche jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre. Je vois furtivement une touffe de cheveux rouges s'éloigner.

Gaara!

Il se retourne vers moi. Et ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Bon, je suppose que je dois aller le rejoindre...

C'est toi qui a essayé d'entrer?

Oui, me répond-il sèchement en croisant les bras.

Ces cernes sont plus apparentes, il a enlevé sa veste mais gardé le chapeau.

Il est trois heures du matin, pourquoi tu viens me voir à une heure pareille? Lui demandai-je plus doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il me toise de ses grands yeux verts lumineux. Sans me répondre. D'accord...

Mais encore, pourrais-tu être plus précis... pourrais-tu cesser de bouder un peu!

Je pensais pas que tu t'étais barricadée.

Une affirmation plus qu'une réponse. Parfait. Un homme dans mon lit et un autre qui tente de s'infiltrer en douce. Où est-ce que je vais avec cette histoire abracadabrante... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs hormones en chaleur d'adolescents, ils devraient avoir grandi depuis le temps, non? C'est une situation plus que extrêmement gênante.

Je vois. Tu voulais juste entrer dans ma chambre, comme ça, parce que ça te tentais.

Juste voir si t'étais là.

Pourquoi?

T'avais dit à ma sœur que tu reviendrais et tu t'es pas pointée.

Oui, je sais. Je voulais pas vu que j'ai veillé hier et que j'ai une réunion de famille dans cinq heures. Et j'ai besoin d'être en forme pour supporter ce genre d'événement.

Ah.

Tu m'as vue, je suis en vie, tu peux aller vaquer à tes occupations.

Ouais.

Bonne nuit Gaara, dis-je en allant vers ma porte.

Je ne regrette pas mes paroles de quand tu es venue visiter la maison.

_Ravi que tu entres en ma possession..._ Je marque un arrêt dans mon mouvement et reste dos à lui, la main posée sur la poignée.

Je ne regrette pas les miennes non plus.

_C'est moi qui avait commencé avec ravie d'entrer en votre possession, le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche n'avait pas fonctionné._ Et j'entre dans la noirceur rassurante en jetant un dernier regard derrière moi. Je me recouche en essayant de me changer les idées. Ça perturbe le sommeil. J'ai passé au moins deux heures à le chercher (le sommeil). J'ai malencontreusement frappé mon compagnon de lit quelques fois. Je finis par me faire réveiller une deuxième fois en sursaut quand mon alarme sonne sur mon cellulaire. Il est temps de me préparer pour aller à la réunion familiale. Je secoue légèrement l'homme endormi. Il ouvre les yeux de quelques millimètres, le regard somnolent.

Désolée, Kiba-kun, tu dois retourner dans ta chambre, je dois partir chez mes parents.

Hmmm.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Ouf, je dois me brosser les cheveux et me démaquiller. Me rendre présentable comme si j'étais toujours une petite fille innocente. Pas besoin que qui que ce soit soit au courant de mes déboires. Je dois entendre parle de mon avenir ce matin. Que je suis fatiguée, la conversation nocturne m'a épuisée. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne dois pas me montrer faible ni pleurer ce matin. Ériger un mur mental. Je mets un produit sur une petite éponge et le passe sur mon visage, qui enlève les résidus de mascara et hydrate ma peau. Déjà mieux. Je vais prendre ma douche. Je mets des sous-vêtements blancs et passe des habits classiques, ceux que je mets toujours dans ces cas-là. Je reviens dans ma chambre pour prendre mon cellulaire et mes clés, m'apercevant que Kiba a disparu ainsi que le linge qu'il portait hier soir. Bon, je mangerai en revenant, il est 7h30.

Je stationne Shiro dans l'entrée de l'immense demeure d'un blanc éclatant. Les cerisiers sont toujours en fleurs, il est quand même juste passé une semaine depuis que je suis partie d'ici. En entrant, je suis saluée par Yohiko qui m'emmène au bureau de mon père. Je cogne.

Tu peux entrer.

Comme toujours, tout est d'une propreté malsaine.

Bonjour, père.

Ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux se posent sur moi sans émotion. Il croise ses doigts sur le bureau de verre.

Nous devons parler de ton avenir, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone.

Oui, père.

J'ai eu plusieurs coups de téléphone à ton sujet.

Silence durant lequel je retiens ma respiration.

Le premier concerne ta rectrice, Tsunade-sama. Elle a pris le temps de m'expliquer le nouveau processus scolaire. Le conseil de Konoha a eu la main lourde, et elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'y pouvais rien. Donc logiquement tu prends la place de ton oncle dès avril prochain. Te sens-tu capable d'effectuer cette tâche avec dignité?

Oui, père, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ta sœur a décidé d'étudier en art dès le semestre prochain. L'administration ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Tu es la seule sur qui je puisse compter, mais sache que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à redonner sa place à ton oncle si tu te montres incapable.

Oui, père.

J'ai reçu l'appel de trois parents de tes camarades de résidence.

Il me dévisage d'un regard sévère.

Tu es extrêmement chanceuse que j'aie attendu jusque là pour t'en parler. Nous procéderons à un mariage arrangé.

QUOI! La boule dans ma gorge se resserre.

Je vais te donner trois noms et d'ici la fin de l'année tu me donneras ta réponse sur ton choix définitif. Tu sais que tu habites dans une résidence pour enfants de familles influentes. C'est une pratique extrêmement courante, comme ta mère et moi nous avons été mariés. Premièrement, le Kazekage de la ville de Suna. Je ne me doutais franchement pas recevoir un appel de cette importance à ton sujet. Il paraît que tu as fait grande impression à ses enfants., dit-il en me jetant cette fois un regard presque admiratif. Je te donne le choix entre les deux frères No Sabaku Kakûro ou Gaara.

Ce sont les enfants du Kazekage! Je ne savais pas! La Kazekage, le chef du conseil de la ville de Suna. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon étonnement.

Je préférerais largement le plus jeune, puisqu'il semble que son père l'a désigné pour le remplacer. Deuxième appel, c'était de Uchiha Fugaku. Le plus âgé est déjà promis à une Inuzuka. Alors il a vu l'opportunité de te marier avec le jeune Sasuke.

Petite pause le temps que je me remette de mes émotions.

Le troisième appel venait d'Inuzuka Tsume. C'est sa fille Hana qui est promise à Uchiha Itachi. Elle aurait voulu une alliance avec son fils Kiba.

En entendant le nom de mon amant de cette nuit, plusieurs images me reviennent à l'esprit. Je tente de débarrasser ma tête de ses pensées perverses. Mon père n'a pas changé son attitude donc ça n'a pas dû paraître.

J'ai refusé. Bien que ce soit une famille puissante, elle n'oeuvre pas dans le domaine que je souhaite te voir épouser. Le petit Uchiha est très demandé, notamment par la famille Haruno et Yamanaka, mais Fugaku me donne la chance de considérer ce mariage. Tu seras donc mariée juste avant de prendre tes fonctions administratives. Je veux que tu aies un héritier le plus vite possible, et cela en tout légalité.

Oh-kami-sama. Il vient de me dire que peut importe ma décision, je dois absolument retirer Kiba de ma liste de petit copain potentiel... ah non, de mari. Et c'est le seul avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. Presque intéressant. Je suis sûre que c'est Temari qui a persuadé son père d'appeler le mien, c'est pour ça qu'elle se montrait si insistante. Je m'effondre mentalement.

Tu as bien compris ce que je te propose? Tu as de la chance de pouvoir choisir entre trois maris une année à l'avance, tu sauras. Tu pourrais te rapprocher d'eux avant le temps indiqué et avoir une décision éclairée. Les instigateurs des offres ont décidé de faire une rencontre familiale chacun de leur côté ce matin également. Pour mettre les choses au clair. Vous êtes tous en situation semblable.

Il me regarde avec insistance pour être assuré que j'imprime bien ses mots dans ma petite tête.

Parfait, ce sera tout, tu peux disposer.

Merci, père, de votre considération.

Je dois respirer calmement jusqu'à être assise dans Shiro, là où personne ne pourra me juger. Je n'ai même pas croisé ma sœur. Elle a complètement disparu de ma vie depuis que je suis partie. Je vais éventuellement lui envoyer un message texte. J'ai besoin d'une âme sur laquelle pleurer, et malgré la présence de 35 autres habitants, je ne me suis jamais autant sentie seule. Je finis par rentrer à ma nouvelle habitation. Je prend le chemin du petit étang que j'affectionne particulièrement pendant mes prises de tête. En chemin, je regarde par terre et remarque une petite carte blanche... est-ce que ça serait... une carte de ma résidence! Peut-il s'agir de la mienne? Je l'essaierai en arrivant. Le voleur a dû la perdre dans le noir. Elle a dû glisser de ma poche. Je ne sais pas.

Je m'étends sur un rocher plat qui surplombe l'eau, regardant les nuages aux formes étranges en me demandant ce que ressemblera ma vie dans une année. Je serai mariée à un des trois hommes que je vais avoir choisi, peut-être enceinte, sur le point d'entrer dans l'entreprise multinationale, presque mondiale, de ma famille. Je n'ai rien choisi dans cette vie. Hanabi, elle, ne sera pas forcée de marier qui que ce soit, peut faire les études qui lui plaît, ne sera pas sous l'emprise constante de notre père. C'est réellement injuste. Quand j'ai fini par calmer mes pleurs et mes larmes ont séché, je reprends la route de la résidence. La carte ouvre l'accès comme je le pensais de premier abord. Sans regarder qui que ce soit, je file à mon antre et me jette sur le lit défait, à l'odeur légèrement canine. Il va falloir que je lave mes draps. Je préfère faire une sieste toute habillée. En me levant, je m'aperçois que j'ai pleuré dans mon sommeil. Une jeune fille blonde entre dans ma chambre. Temari. Je me racle la gorge.

Tu es allée à ta rencontre de famille?

Oui...

Et c'était des bonnes nouvelles?

Pour mon père, oui, il avait presque l'air enchanté. Pour moi...

Explique.

En gros, d'ici la fin de l'année je dois me marier à un de tes deux frères, Gaara de préférence à Kankûro, ou à Sasuke.

Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal, avoue-le.

Oui...

Alors tu étais avec qui cette nuit?

Avec personne, mentis-je en rougissant.

Menteuse. Je sais que c'est pas Gaara ni Sasuke, en tout cas.

Non, je te jure, personne. En tout cas personne avec qui j'aurais dû.

Il n'entre pas dans les choix de ton père? Tu lui as parlé?

Tu imagines le déshonneur qui frapperait mon père, il me traiterait de traînée. Et pour le garçon, non plus. Je vais devoir par contre …

Il ne s'agirait pas d'un beau brun aux tatouages faciaux?

C'est lui qui le dit à tout le monde?

Non, mais j'ai vite deviné, vous avez l'air proche.

Il faut absolument que tu tiennes ta langue, si ça se sait, ça va devenir un calvaire épouvantable! Et ne le dis surtout pas à ton frère! Je ne veux pas perdre toutes mes chances... D'ailleurs, il est un peu bizarre, tu sais ce qui lui prend...

Oh, je ne sais pas, me répond-elle en faisant semblant d'être innocente. Il s'est fait rencontrer lui aussi ce matin, lui et mon frère. Le père Uchiha s'est carrément pointé ici, il a surpris son fils à dormir sur le plancher du deuxième étage. C'était tellement drôle!

Ç a dû être humiliant!

Peut-être, mais ça valait la peine de le voir!

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte à la volée.

_Hyûga Hinata! Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. Temari, tu dégages._

**Fin du chapitre 4.**


	5. Complications

Merci énormément aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter mon histoire : je vous aime!

**Chapitre 5 : Complications**

_Hyûga Hinata! Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. Temari, tu dégages._

J'aurais dû me douter que j'allais recevoir des visites impromptues. Et que je n'allais pas être la seule à mal prendre la nouvelle. C'est bien sûr la furie glacée noire qui a décidé d'entrer et de mettre mon amie à la porte sans prendre en considération mon propre avis. Son frère a quand même plus de classe que ça.

- Tiens, Sasuke, lâche-t-elle en ricanant, suivant son conseil, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Mon père a eu une discussion avec le tien, il m'en a informé ce matin.

En imaginant le grand favori de ses dames pris en flagrant délit de lendemain de brosse à dormir sur le sol dans un corridor, je réprime fortement un sourire.

Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça, lui répondis-je pour lui signifier que j'étais au courant de l'anecdote.

Fais-moi grâce de tes sous-entendus stupides.

Oh, le méchant et mal élevé petit Uchiha.

Mais encore, ça n'est pas de ma faute si nos parents ont décidé de concocter des plans sans notre accord.

Et alors, quelle est ta réponse intelligente et bien sentie à ce plan hasardeux?

J'ai une année entière afin de prendre une décision éclairée, je ne pense pas m'en priver.

Il plonge son regard aux pupilles noires avec de légers reflets rougeâtres dans le mien.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre.

Moi non plus, Sasuke. Tu penses que c'est moi qui ai demandé à trouver un mari!

Il prend une grande respiration en plissant les yeux.

Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai parlé une fois durant ton initiation que tu dois y voir un argument de valeur. Tu ne sais absolument rien sur moi. Et moi de même pour toi.

Je ne vois aucun argument en ta faveur, tu as parfaitement raison. Maintenant, pouvons-nous simplement discuter comme deux héritiers des plus puissantes familles de Konoha ou veux-tu continuer à me vilipender ainsi indéfiniment?

Je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions parler, nous n'avons strictement aucun point commun. Et de toute façon, mon intérêt à ton égard frise le zéro absolu.

Si tu permets, Sasuke-kun, je voudrais te demander si tu comptes épouser l'héritière Haruno ou Yamanaka plutôt que moi.

Comment es-tu au courant, me demande-t-il en laissant passer une vague de colère.

Mon père m'a dit que tu es particulièrement en demande. Et que le tien cherche à te trouver une petite femme le plus vite possible. Je suppose que pour lui, je suis une meilleure opportunité que les deux autres. Mais bon, ce n'est que spéculation. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec tes furies. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux quitter cette chambre.

Dis-moi c'est quoi les choix que tu as, pour me faire rire un peu. Je ne te permettrai pas de me tourner en ridicule sans que tu ne le paies un peu.

Je lui dis ou pas … si je ne lui dis pas, je vais l'avoir de collé aux basques pendant un bon bout de temps et surtout il va me poursuivre de sa haine insensée.

Si tu veux le savoir, je dois garder en considération deux autres personnes.

Ah oui, trois prétendants. Merveilleux, lance-t-il. Et qui sont ces deux chanceux?

Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, Uchiha, fiche le camp d'ici, murmure sombrement un deuxième invité inattendu.

J'en étais sûre. Le défilé des personnes que je ne voulais pas voir aujourd'hui. Kankûro se tient dans le cadre de la porte. Il fallait que ça arrive.

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, le confronte Sasuke.

Pas de tes affaires.

Hm. On se reparlera, Hyûga.

Et de claquer la porte, je dois vraiment passer pour une traînée maintenant que tout le monde a pu voir que les garçons se succèdent dans ma chambre.

Parfait, on est débarrassés, se réjouit le brun.

Oui, c'est clair. Que veux-tu, Kankûro-san.

Je me doute qu'Uchiha est venu te parler de la même chose que nous devons aborder.

Mais encore.

Je suppose que ton père préférerait que tu choisisses Gaara, entre lui et moi.

Tu as tout compris, dis-je avec une certaine lassitude.

Je dois te dire que cela me rassure. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas belle ni intéressante, mais j'aimerais éviter l'éventualité que nous puissions nous marier.

Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je dois prendre une décision et ça ne m'enchante pas.

J'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue ici, mais elle ne voit que l'Uchiha. Ça m'arrangerait que tu le choisisses pour avoir le champ libre, mais je crois comprendre que mon petit frère n'apprécierait pas. Bref. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Que je ne te compte pas dans ces possibilités d'alliance, c'est bien ça.

Et un de moins, merci bonsoir! Il acquiesce en souriant. Je choisis délibérément de ne pas penser à ses dernières paroles concernant Gaara.

Vendu. J'ai assez de me dépêtrer dans les volontés paternelles sans m'embourber encore plus!

J'te laisse. On se voit plus tard! Dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me laisse retomber avec désespoir sur mon lit douillet, dans lequel je passe beaucoup de temps depuis quelques jours. Je dois sans doute y comprendre que mes émotions passent dans le sommeil. Au moins, je peux ne plus penser et laisser passer du temps. Il faudrait que je voie Kiba éventuellement, je n'aurai pas le choix. À moins que pour lui, ce ne soit pas la même chose que pour moi... Tout cela est bien trop... je ne trouve même pas le mot. Je choisis de laisser toutes ces préoccupations en plan afin de me concentrer sur le reste du travail pour remettre à Orochimaru mardi. Plus que quelques pages et ce sera terminé.

_Lundi matin _

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, les lettres G,T et B imprimées sur ma joue gauche. Je me suis endormie du sommeil du juste en finissant le travail cette nuit. Au moins cela de moins à devoir s'en faire. Un nouveau cours d'Activité Physique III s'annonce. Je prends quelques vêtements tirés au hasard de dans ma commode pour me changer. Je compte prendre ma douche après l'effort intensif que Gai sensei va nous imposer. Je descends prendre quelque chose à manger dans l'immense cuisine commune. Itachi mange des toasts tranquillement à un coin, assis en face de Kisame. Son teint bleu-grisâtre ne s'arrange pas, manifestement. Quelques autres sont éparpillés sur les autres tables, mais je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer alors je m'assure de m'asseoir à un bout, séparée de quatre chaises vides. Je grignote une barre de céréales en dégustant un bon thé avant de partir à pied une demi-heure avant le début du cours. Pas question d'arriver en retard cette fois-ci.

En arrivant dans le vestiaire, je remarque que la fille aux cheveux roses et la fille Yamanaka me fixent avec un arrière-goût de désir meurtrier. Je désamorce alors tout de suite la situation en faisant mon sourire gêné en arborant un air surpris.

A-a-a-a-allô, la fin de semaine ne s'est pas trop mal passée?

Regarde, Ino, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous parle, tu as entendu?

Oh je pensais que c'était le murmure du vent à mes oreilles, répond l'autre.

Il y a pas de vent ici, imbécile! Rétorque la rose.

Le chuchotis d'une souris si tu veux.

J-j-j-je peux savoir ce qu'il y a exactement … fis-je en jouant avec mes doigts.

On a vu Sasuke-kuuuun sortir de ta chambre, espèce de salope! S'écrie Ino.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave pour être traitée de salope?

Oui, tu essaies de nous le piquer, ne fais pas semblant!

Les filles s'est censé se tenir ensemble! Pas voler les mecs des autres.

De toute façon tu n'arrives même pas à ma cheville.

En fait théoriquement, elle est beaucoup plus grande que ta cheville.

FERME-LA, INO!

C'est lui qui est venu me voir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez, dis-je pitoyablement.

Il n'est jamais venu me voir!

Moi non plus!

Alors il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à te dire, toi la petite pimbêche qui ne fait que détruire notre plus beau rêve. Tu as fais ton intéressante, c'est ça! M'accuse Sakura.

Sakura, Ino, vous n'êtes pas capable de la fermer, se fâche Temari après avoir passé la porte des vestiaires. Vous n'avez plus assez de vous crêper le chignon, il faut absolument que ça devienne une activité de groupe ou quoi?

C'est encore une histoire de Sasuke, dit la voix de Tenten émanant des douches. Il est juste allé voir Hinata et c'est la troisième guerre mondiale.

Oh, je vois. C'est ce Uchiha de malheur. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître de la surface de la terre, on ne s'en porterait que mieux.

S'ensuit des cris de protestations des folles furieuses amoureuses de ce bloc de glace. Je rejoins le reste du groupe sans attendre que ça se calme. Les filles ci-haut mentionnées sortent décoiffées, s'étant apparemment arraché des cheveux et Ino a même un bout de lèvre sanglant, essayant désespérément de le cacher en la suçant, dans un mouvement qu'elle veut sexy.

Nous allons faire de l'escalade aujourd'hui, nous allons monter la façade ouest du bâtiment, annonce le sensei avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Lee, Sasuke, Shino et Chôji, vous allez être placés sur le toit et aiderez vos camarades à accomplir ce défi. Les membres de votre équipe, bien sûr. Je ne veux aucun blessé, c'est bien compris, lance-t-il en regardant Sakura et Ino. Vous vous relaierez sur le toit à chaque fois qu'il y a un de vous qui sera arrivé en haut.

Pas de risque, je suis la seule fille de mon équipe. Pour Akamaru, par contre, le sensei n'a pas donné d'indications. Nous nous adapterons, ou il nous aboiera des encouragements sur le plancher des vaches. La deuxième possibilité semble la meilleure. J'évite de regarder mon coéquipier qui, lui, ne lésine pas sur les coups d'oeil et les frôlements «subtils». Je n'ai pas pu avoir de discussion sérieuse avec lui depuis que nous avons fait l'amour et que j'ai eu ces nouvelles horribles de mon père. Il profite des quelques minutes d'inattention des autres, qui se font expliquer les rudiments de l'escalade. Lorsque je suis certaine que personne ne peut nous voir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'adoucir à la vue de ses yeux bruns qui fouillent les miens en quête de réponse à mon comportement. Il est si beau, avec sa petite canine qui pointe sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Tu ne veux plus me voir c'est ça... pourtant j'aurais cru que tu avais aimé ça, chuchote-t-il.

Je ne peux plus, nuance, lui répondis-je la gorge coincée par l'émotion.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Mon père. Maintenant ne tourne plus le couteau dans la plaie, s'il-te-plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça...

Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait se voir, juste que personne ne doit le savoir...

Je me déplace au milieu du groupe, réduisant fortement mon accessibilité au futur vétérinaire. Il ne me rendra donc pas la tâche facile.

Alors donc, mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous vous sentez prêts pour affronter le mur de la Descente Infernale.

Oh là, quel nom recherché pour si peu. Il faut vraiment que Gai sensei exagère. Tout le monde se met en branle, Chôji particulièrement nerveux à cause de son vertige. Il se rend avec les trois autres sus-nommés sur le toit tandis que nous sortons à l'extérieur.

_Mardi après-midi, cours de SOISEJ_

Je suis arrivée dix minutes d'avance afin de remettre mon travail complété au professeur marginal. Maintenant coincée entre le garçon aux cheveux noirs et mon ex-amant, Orochimaru promène son regard reptilien sur ses élèves.

J'espère que vous avez pris le temps de lire le livre obligatoire, je vous avais avertis que nous en parlerions aujourd'hui.

Ça y est. Je suis finie.

Une introduction formelle d'une heure sur un livre qui, malgré que je ne l'ai pas lu, me fout la frousse.

Vous comprenez bien que dans les pays totalitaires, il y a une sélection naturelle ou forcée qui incite la population à se tenir tranquille. Dans ce cas-ci, il s'agit d'une démonstration de pouvoir qui force le reste du pays à courber l'échine devant une cruauté qui cible la population la plus vulnérable. Si les dirigeants peuvent se servir des enfants comme exemple de pouvoir, ils éradiquent l'espoir dans l'oeuf. D'ailleurs, mes chers élèves, j'ai une proposition particulièrement intéressante à vous faire.

Une proposition? Venant d'Orochimaru? C'est sûr que c'est une mauvaise idée.

En fait il ne s'agit pas d'une proposition, je me suis mal exprimé. C'est un programme qui durera quarante-huit heures, qui aura lieu juste avant les vacances de la fin juillet. Le programme qui déterminera avec précision qui sera le plus à même de satisfaire le système japonais. Vous y participerez tous. Sans exception.

Pas mauvaise idée, mauvaise nouvelle tout court finalement.

Ce sera une première pour Konoha University. Le brevet a été déposé il y a cinq ans et j'ai décidé d'y porter une attention particulière. Vous serez tous les quinze cobayes de la réalité virtuelle. Vous serez dans une salle qui a toutes les caractéristiques d'un cinéma. Un cinéma à réalité virtuelle, si vous préférez. Avec des dispositifs de la technologie la plus pointue, vous entrerez dans un programme conçu spécialement pour vous. Le but est d'en sortir vivant au bout de ces quarante-huit heures. Je veux dire, vivant dans le programme. Bien sûr, personne ne mourra vraiment, je vous rassure.

Des chuchotements venant de la table de Naruto s'élèvent.

Je me doutais que vous seriez réticents. Ceux qui réussiront cette épreuve seront exemptés du dernier semestre et pourront signer leur contrat six mois avant les autres.

Plus intéressant, effectivement, la perspective de se débarrasser d'un professeur aussi effrayant. Sasuke croise les mains sous son menton, écoutant attentivement les paroles de ce dégénéré.

J'ai reçu la permission de vous faire passer ce test puisque votre intégrité physique n'est aucunement en danger. Et de plus, cela permet de voir votre vraie valeur. Je vous conseille simplement de relire _Battle Royale_ avec plus d'attention. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus afin de garder la surprise pour la fin. Votre note vous sera attribuée selon de multiples facteurs, qui vous seront énumérés lors de l'épreuve.

Le brouillard total, quoi. Il veut sûrement faire une blague d'ampleur universitaire, je ne peux pas croire à ça. Mais Orochimaru-sensei ne blague jamais. Personne n'ose rompre le silence qui plane sur la salle. Le but est de rester vivant... vivant! Alors nous serons en danger de mort! Mais comment peut-on se préparer à une telle chose, nous ne sommes pas des soldats. Pas conçus pour subir une tension si extrême. Dans le pire des cas, je serai traumatisée et je finirai mon année avec les autres perdants. À la fin de cette annonce épouvantable, il nous donne notre congé. Pour accentuer l'effet dramatique sans aucun doute. Ce qui est le plus effrayant, c'est de voir mon voisin de table plongé dans ses pensées sombres. Il se prépare déjà à tuer quelques dizaines d'ennemis mentalement, sans aucun doute.

- Dis, Hina, je peux te parler, essaie de m'amadouer mon autre voisin (Kiba).

- Non pas vraiment, j'ai un travail en commercialisation internationale à faire.

Je l'ai évité durant tout le reste du cours d'hier, ne voulant surtout pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il est plutôt tenace. Je me rends à la résidence en m'arrêtant quelques minutes à l'étang. Quelques grenouilles sautillent, des petits poissons paraissent sous la surface.

- Il te harcèle ? dit une voix que j'ai de la difficulté à reconnaître.

- Non.

Je me retourne et aperçois le visage à demi caché par un manteau.

- C'est difficile d'agréer aux exigences parentales, Shino.

- Nous sommes tous des héritiers, Hinata. Il devrait comprendre cela.

- Tu parles de Kiba, je suppose.

- C'est mon ami, mais je sais reconnaître son air quand il regarde une fille. Il est collant sur ce point-là.

- Mon père a refusé l'arrangement de sa mère. Selon lui, la lignée de Inuzuka n'est pas dans le domaine, qu'il, je le cite, désire me voir épouser.

- Ah, c'est une question de mariage.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui nous attend tous. Les villageoises sont déjà mariées à mon âge.

- Mais les villageoises ne s'appellent pas Hyûga,

- Je déteste mon nom.

- Tu ne devrais pas. C'est ce qui t'ouvre la voie. Tu as une belle vie assurée. Pas comme celles que tu envies. Elles doivent plancher sans relâche pour éventuellement atteindre ne serait-ce que le quart de ton salaire futur. C'est à toi de prendre les bonnes décisions.

- Que fais-tu ici, exactement, Shino ?

- J'aime la tranquillité.

- Peux-tu me rendre service ?

- Dépendamment de ce que c'est.

- Ne parle à personne de ce que je te confie, je t'en supplie.

- Je n'ai pas la tête de quelqu'un qui lance des rumeurs, tu ne crois pas.

- Non, tu as raison.

-Nous devrions retourner à la maison.

- Tu as raison une fois de plus.

Nous nous mettons en marche sans avoir besoin de parler. Instant magique. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne m'oblige à rien. J'ai évité de répondre à ses paroles sages sur la décision tout-à-l'heure, parce que je sais qu'il a raison. J'ai le choix entre deux hommes, et encore une année pour décider. Il y aura sûrement une ouverture d'un côté ou de l'autre. Je verrai bien.

_24 juillet, une semaine avant les vacances._

Mes examens sont terminés, nous sommes samedi matin. Le samedi de la fin de semaine de l'expérience semi-secrète d'Orochimaru-sensei. 06h30, une demi-heure pour me rendre dans la salle qui nous servira d'habitat durant les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Je suis vraiment nerveuse. J'espère simplement réussir sans trop me faire d'idées. Quatre mois ont passé depuis que je suis entrée en cohabitation avec la plupart des gens de ma classe. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, pas vraiment de rapprochements, plusieurs fêtes où j'ai préféré me rapprocher des filles plutôt que des mes promis.

Mon père m'a annoncé que nous allions procéder par omiai. Il s'agit de rencontrer le prétendant avec les familles présentes, passant ensuite la soirée seule avec lui pour mieux se connaître. Le rôle de l'intermédiaire entre les familles est joué par mon père malgré son implication familiale. Il aime mieux être sûr que tout se passe exactement comme il le souhaite. Je devrai donc rencontrer les Uchiha et les No Sabaku au courant du mois d'août. Une joie en perspective. Des vieux qui vont parler de nous comme si nous n'existions pas. Les uns convainquant les autres de nous marier. (On dirait la fixation de la Mizukage ahahah).

En attendant, si je réussis cette épreuve et donc me retrouve libre de mes lundis sans compter que mon paternel a l'intention de compter là-dessus pour me mettre en valeur. Je vais prendre un café à la vanille dans la cuisine commune. Il y a là Pein et Konan, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se donnant à manger comme un petit couple amoureux tout jeune. Et pourtant, cela fait plusieurs années que leurs vies sont réunies. Ils comptent même organiser leur mariage le dernier jour des classes, le 31 mars, ici-même dans la magnifique cour de la résidence. Sasori mange en silence dans un coin isolé.

Je bois le liquide chaud en quelques secondes, pour me requinquer et me donner du courage que je ne possède pas. Je prends le chemin du bâtiments des Technologies. Sensei a réussi à réserver une salle pour la fin de semaine. Je ne prends pas ma bien-aimée voiture, puisque la laisser à la merci de quelques milliers d'étudiants est encore au-dessus de mes forces. Rien que l'idée de rester enfermée avec quatorze autres personnes dans une pièce close...

Je cherche activement la salle que le sensei nous a indiqué alors que je vois au troisième étage des têtes connues. En fait, j'entends Naruto s'engueuler avec Sasuke pour la énième fois sur un sujet sans importance, comme d'habitude. Je vais les rejoindre, heureuse de ne pas m'être complètement perdue et retrouvée à être en retard. Parce que tout retard ou absence, en ce samedi matin, équivaut à un échec. Orochimaru ne fait jamais rien à moitié. Selon lui c'est pour nous conditionner à une vie dure à l'extérieur des murs de l'université. Comme si nous étions des petits poussins débiles. Amassés devant une porte noire qui ne laisse rien deviner du contenu, la «foule» devient impatiente.

À 07h00 précises, la porte énigmatique s'ouvre sur ce qui a tout les attraits d'une salle de cinéma. Avec des combinaisons bizarres blanches et des casques futuristes, quinze en tout.

- Bienvenue, mes chers élèves. Je vous présente ce que vous porterez jusqu'à lundi matin. À partir de cette seconde, vous ne comptez plus que sur vous-même. Le logiciel s'appelle _Unik._ Vous serez évalués la quantité de morts, sur votre comportement en situation extrême. Et n'oubliez pas que rester en vie est votre porte de sortie. Seuls les plus aguerris ont une chance de s'en sortir. Je compte sur vote force et votre débrouillardise pour vous en sortir. Vous avez dix minutes pour enfiler tout ça.

Mais comment ça se met ce casque bizarre... J'essaie d'un côté, le retourne de 180 degrés, le résultat n'est pas meilleur.

- Ça va comme ça, dit Temari en ajustant le mien.

On a l'air d'astronautes. Au bout des dix minutes, mon esprit semble aspiré dans l'écran auparavant vide.

- Je vais commencer par vous présenter votre chambre. Voilà, et votre arme se trouve sur votre lit. Je vous conseille fortement de la garder en tout temps. Je vous annonce donc que vous allez devoir vous entre-tuer. Je suis le maître du jeu, donc je vous contacterai vocalement lors de nouvelles instructions.

Nous entre-tuer ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir tuer nos camarades ! Il n'y a que cet esprit tordu qui peut prendre autant de plaisir à nous faire souffrir ! Mais je ne peux pas, c'est sûr que je ne peux pas.

- Vous êtes tous dans la même maison. Dans ce jeu, vous avez gardé votre apparence normale donc vos mouvements ne sont pas entravés.

Une chambre miteuse dans le sens hôtel une étoile. Mon arme est une grosse fiole de quelques millilitres d'un liquide clair. Je n'ouvre pas le bouchon au cas où ce serait l'odeur dégagée qui se trouverait à être mortelle. En regardant plus attentivement, une étiquette au fond m'indique que c'est du cyanure de potassium. Eh bien, j'ai hérité d'un poison. Avons-nous tous la même arme ? Dans une chambre fermée et une fenêtre qui donne sur un paysage d'après-bombardement , je me doute qu'il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite, mais je suis incapable de bouger. En fait, tout est totalement silencieux. Les autres doivent être dans la même situation.

- Il y a des pièges à l'extérieur. Je ferai des annonces régulièrement aux six heures. Vous devez avoir accompli un meurtre d'ici la fin du jeu, sinon... vous n'aurez pas réussi.

L'obligation de commettre un crime en plus ! Il va falloir que je tue quelqu'un, mais c'est affreux ! Je pense à mon père... c'est sûr que c'est un jeu et que personne ne meurt vraiment, mais c'est inconcevable.

- Le jeu est sauvegardé de chacun de vos points de vue. Je pourrai donc analyser vos comportements à loisirs. Maintenant, mes chers élèves, nous nous retrouverons dans quarante-huit heures. Que le jeu commence...

**Fin du chapitre 5 **

_**Voilà, j'ai décidé de couper ici pour accorder au moins un chapitre entier à leurs aventures. Ceci n'est pas une death fic parce que c'est un jeu . Je ferai plusieurs points de vue dans le prochain, mais pas tous sinon ça devient trop compliqué. Ceci n'est pas un remake de Hunger Games qui de toute façon est largement inspiré de Battle Royale. Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'action dans une fic ne fait pas de mal... **_


End file.
